What Keeps Me Going
by Iseeyah
Summary: I'll write about Ash's adventure through Kalos, I'll be basing some events in canon. Also contains Amourshipping. Please feel free to leave reviews :))
1. Chapter 1: Restarting

**Hey Guys! This is my first ever amourshipping fan fiction! please enjoy!**

**On his way to the Kalos region, a certain pokemon trainer can't sit still in his chair while boarding a plane that will land soon in Kalos. He kept thinking about his upcoming gym battles and the new pokemon he would catch. He is also accompanied by a pokemon journalist that he met recently. They are chatting while waiting for their plane to arrive at the Kalos region, where Ash set his new goal to win the Kalos league.**

"All right! A new region to explore! I can't wait until we reach Kalos!" A raven - haired trainer exclaimed as he pet his partner Pikachu.

"Hmmm…I'm glad you feel great starting a new journey without your friends" Alexa said as she felt relieved that Ash was not that lonely traveling alone in a new region.

"Well I still have my buddy Pikachu with me, no reason for me to get lonely, and I might probably meet new friends along the way" answered Ash.

"I wish you luck on your journey Ash….our plane will arrive soon so you won't have to wait long" Alexa said.

"Ow I'm so excited! Are you feeling the same way Pikachu?"

"Pikaa chuu" his loyal partner answered.

**After several more minutes the plane finally landed to its destination. Ash was the first one who got out and accidentally fell after getting distracted by two pokemons he saw hovering around. Luckily he was fine to stand up.**

"Hey are you all right?" asked Alexa in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm good, I just wish I have a new pokedex to learn more about new pokemons like those two, they look they are forming some kind of dance." replied the raven - haired trainer.

"Ohw yeah, they really look cute together, it's sooo sweet. Maybe it has some kind of meaning that your journey here in the Kalos region will be different among the other regions you have traveled" said Alexa as she sighted the pokemons Ash was talking about.

"Well I really don't understand what you mean there, hey that reminds me, didn't you told me earlier that your younger sister is a gym leader here in Kalos?" questioned Ash.

"That's right I forgot! I'll try to go contact her, I'll see you inside" Alexa exclaimed as she ran inside to contact her sister leaving Ash outside.

**Ash was about to rush inside when he suddenly saw a shadow of a pokemon that resembles a Blaziken but a bit different. He saw it jump right before his back with a blinding speed. He couldn't believe his eyes he already encountered such pokemon on his first day in this region. He got really excited and ran over to Alexa's Helioptile which was currently napping. Alexa quickly noticed Ash's presence and hanged up the video phone she was currently using.**

"What's with all the noises?" asked Alexa.

"Alexa I just saw a new pokemon, it jumped right before my back with an awesome speed, you should have seen it! Anyway how's your sister? Can I challenge her already?"

"Hmmm..I'm sorry to disappoint you but her gym in not in this city, this is Lumiose city, her gym still lies in Santalune city, and she is currently out of her gym, I'm really sorry Ash."

"Oh men, I was getting so fired up to challenge her." replies Ash with a disappointment in his tone.

"I'm so sorry, hey there is a gym here in Lumiose city, why don't you try and challenge it instead? Alexa said trying to cheer up Ash.

"That's great! Them I'm gonna head there right now!" Ash exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"Farewell for now Ash, take care and good luck!" Alexa said.

"You take care too Alexa, see yah later" he then ran off and head towards to his next destination.

**Meanwhile somewhere in Vanville town, a certain girl was just starting her day after being forced to be woken up by her mother's Fletchling. She took a view on her open window and tried to calm her thoughts to brighten up her mood. She felt the weak breeze touched her face and it really made her feel great. She was about to start to change her pajamas but then she suddenly notice a handkerchief between her clothes. She instantly took it and wrapped it around her hand and reminisce those sweet memories she spent with the owner of that handkerchief way back in summer camp.**

"Hmm…I really wonder how Ash is doing right now, I wish he could still remember that day like I do. Come to think of it I really haven't told him my name back then…"

"SERENA! Come down right away and eat your breakfast, you still have Rhyhorn racing practice today you know" her mother called her from downstairs waking Serena from her imagination about her childhood crush.

"Right" Serena responded as she folded the handkerchief and smiled with a blush on her face.

**She then left her room leaving the handkerchief on top of her bed. It's one the most important things she kept for a long time. It became her lucky charm and one of the things that kept her tough when she is cornered in the urge of crying whenever she feels bad. That handkerchief really means a lot for her. She knows that the owner of that handkerchief wouldn't want to see her cry and give up in life's challenge. That boy really plays an important part of her life, the first one that supported and advised her to never give up until the end. Little does she know that her reuniting with that boy will be sooner than she is expecting.**

**Before heading to Lumiose gym Ash headed first to the Pokemon center to make sure his partner is in good condition to battle. He also noticed the difference between the Pokemon centers in Kalos from the other Pokemon centers in the other regions. While waiting for his Pikachu to return he waited in the waiting area and fixed his bag to organize the things inside. He then noticed a pink ribbon inside. The pink ribbon is tied on a small paper rolled up. He then unrolled the paper to read the note that is inside.**

**"****Never forget our promise Ash…"**

**~Straw-hat Girl **

**He smiled brightly as he read the note written inside. It indeed brings back memories from his childhood friend way back in summer camp. Unfortunately he never did get her name but instead, he used the name "Straw-hat Girl" in calling the girl. He tried to ask her name but she refused to give it telling him that it's more fun if Ash try to guess it, but one day the Straw-hat Girl left right after the summer camp was over. The two of them never really wanted to be separated but they have no choice. Before the Straw-hat girl left, she give Ash this note with a pink ribbon tied within it, in return Ash gave his favorite handkerchief to her, it is also the same handkerchief he used to treat that girl's wounds when they first met in the woods. That was their least meeting, they never got the chance to see each other again for years, but Ash never really forgot his promise to the Straw-hat girl.**

"Excuse me? May I disturb you?" a blond girl suddenly came out of nowhere to ask this question.

"Uhh you really startled me there kid haha" replied Ash with an obvious clue of surprise in his face.

"Sorry, but you really seem to be out of your thoughts while holding that ribbon and note, I supposed it's from your girlfriend right?" asked the young girl.

"Huh whaaat?!" Ash blushed intensely and at the same time surprised about the young girl's statement.

"BONNIE! I told you not to bug strangers like that!" an older boy with blond hair quickly called out the little girl.

"I'm not bugging him, actually I was about to ask him some tips to get a girlfriend because he obviously has one, you might need some advices to get a wife you know" the blond girl defended herself.

"I told you many times I'm not looking for a wife Bonnie!" shouted out the older blond.

"Uh? Excuse me?" Ash exclaimed with a confused tone.

"I'm so sorry if we startled you, I also apologize for my younger sister's rudeness, please ignore her questions. I'm really sorry" the blond boy apologized to ash just as soon he noticed him being confused in the situation they are in.

"Oh it's fine, no harm done." Ash replied.

"By the way my name is Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie" the blond boy introduced himself.

"Hi there! May we know your name?" Bonnie asked.

"My name is Ash nice to meet you both" Ash responded.

**Ash and the siblings got along well. They talked about different topics and Bonnie asked about different questions to Ash, some are weird but he manage to answer each of it. He learned that both Clemont and Bonne are living here in Lumiose city. Clemont was a skilled inventor. He showed some of his inventions to Ash. It really impressed Ash that his eyes started to sparkle in amazement. They were enjoying the flow of their conversations when suddenly they hear the bell of the Pokemon center rang. **

"I'm happy to inform you that your Pikachu is in tip-top shape" Nurse Joy cheerfully informed Ash.

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy, I would also like to register for the Kalos league" Ash said.

"I will be needing your Pokedex to register you" Nurse Joy informed Ash.

"Ow I still haven't got a new Pokedex" replied Ash.

"I see, I'm afraid I can't register you yet, I think you can get a Pokedex from Professor Sycamore, his lab is near here" said Nurse Joy.

"Is that so? Thanks a lot Nurse Joy, I'll return here right away to get registered when I got a Pokedex" said Ash as he headed to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Hey guys I want you to meet my buddy Pikachu, Pikachu meet Clemont and Bonnie, I recently meet them and I know you will like them" Said Ash as he introduced his Partner to the siblings.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu greeted the siblings with a smile.

"Wow a Pikachu! It's sooo cute" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Hmm an electric type, really impressive" said Clemont.

"Something the matter Clemont?" asked Ash.

"Uh nothing, I just really like electric types so I got impressed by you Pikachu. It's obvious that it is well raised." Clemont replied.

"Well you sure know your stuff, Pikachu here is my starter Pokemon and is my partner, we have come all the way from Kanto to compete for the Kalos league" Ash said.

"Wow a Kanto trainer huh, may I know how many badges you have at the moment?" asked Bonnie.

"Well so far I still haven't got even one since I just arrived here in Kalos, but I'm planning to challenge the Lumiose city gym today." answered Ash.

**Just as the siblings heard Ash's plans they felt uneasy and obviously surprised.**

"Uh.. We heard that uh…h the Gym leader is not in his gym at the moment, uhh.. He may have took a short vacation and will be returning from a couple of weeks from now." said Bonnie with an uneasy tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah hehe that's right… Bonnie is right Ash, the gym leader is still at a vacation" continued Clemont.

"Hmm well if that's the case I have no other choice but head for Santalune city right after I get a Pokedex from Professor Sycamore and get registered for the Kalos league, anyway do you guys know where Professor Sycamore's lab is located? " asked Ash.

"Of course, We could accompany you for a while" the siblings replied in unison.

"That's great Clemont and Bonnie, off we go then." Ash said.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the fields of Vanville town…**

"Pull yourself together Serena! Don't talk you might bite your !" Grace shouted.

"Whaa? Mom I can't hold on much longer!" "Serena shouted back.

"You can do it Serena! Be one with Rhyhorn!" Grace exclaimed to her daughter.

**Not a moment soon, Serena was sent flying by Rhyhorn. She crashed on the ground hitting her face first which resulted some cuts and dirt on her face. Luckily there were no major injuries.**

"MOOOM! I HATE THIS!" Serena shouted to her mom while still back on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Tension At the Prism Tower

**My usual updates should be every Friday, but I'm giving this new chapter early because I'm not sure if I'll be around during the weekends, I'll be busy by school works. Soo anyway here's the next chapter, next update will be probably next Friday.**

**Ash together with Clemont and her little sister Bonnie head towards Professor Sycamore's lab, but before they even get near his lab they spotted a battlefield nearby. Just then Ash got an idea to challenge Clemont for a battle, Clemont willingly accepted Ash's offer. Ash was so excited to meet Clemont's pokemon, right after Clemont released the pokemon inside its pokeball revealing the pokemon inside, Ash awed in amazement in meeting a new kind of pokemon.**

"Wow a pokemon that I've never seen before" Ash said.

"Well I just recently caught this guy, his name is Bunnelby" Clemont said as he introduced it to Ash.

"How about we start the battle Clemont?" Ash asked the blond inventor.

"Let's start then" Clemont replied.

"Good luck to both of you" Bonnie shouted to his brother and Ash.

**Clemont and his Bunnelby proved that even if they just recently met each other they were no pushovers. They were giving their very best not to give Ash and Pikachu an edge on the match. Ash and Pikachu was having a great time battling since this was their first battle in the Kalos region. The battle was just about to intense up when suddenly an electrical net tried to catch Pikachu and thus stopping the battle. **

**Ash looked into the direction where the net was from and it revealed that it was Team Rocket's doing. Ash and Clemont tried to attack them but Wobbuffet only repelled their attacks and send them back to Ash and Clemont. Pikachu was about to be beaten when a blue figure suddenly jumped and saved Pikachu, but in return it instead took damage for the attack intended for Pikachu. It threw away some mousse at Team Rocket to leave them vulnerable again. Ash ordered his Pikachu to use thunderbolt and finally sent Team Rocket Blasting off. Team Rocket was taken care of, but the brave pokemon who saved Pikachu was left heavily injured.**

**"**Hey are you all right?" Ash asked the blue frog pokemon.

"Oh it's a Foakie" Clemont said.

"Froakie?" asked Ash.

"Yes, it's a water type starter pokemon rookie trainers receive here in Kalos." Clemont replied.

"It looks really hurt, we should rush over to Professor Sycamore's lab, he can take care of Froakie." Bonnie said.

"Right let's go! Hang in there Froakie, help is on its way." Ash said to Froakie who is half awake.

**After several minutes they finally reached Professor Sycamore's lab.**

"Hello? Is anybody there? We need help fast."

"Well hello there kids, what can I do for you? Huh? Wait I know that Froakie!" professor Sycamore said as he revealed himself to Ash and his friends.

"Really? Well it's in a pretty bad shape now, please help us." Ash said as he gave Froakie to the professor.

"Oh Froakie I was worried sick about you. Your trainer just called a while ago. Sophie? Can you please help Froakie" Sycamore said as he called out Sophie, his assistant.

"Sure thing professor." Sophie replied.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself professor, my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikaa" Pikachu greeted the professor.

"My name is Clemont and this is my little sister…"

"Bonnie Bonnie my name is Bonnie nice to meet you professor!"

"It's also nice to meet you all." Professor Sycamore answered with a smile.

"Is Froakie gonna be fine?" asked Ash in a worried tone.

"Of course, Sophie is the best in what she does, trust me." Sycamore assured Ash.

"Hmm well I'll wait for Froakie to heal. I have to thank it for saving us. Uh hey? About Froakie's trainer? Is he gonna come over here and fetch Froakie?" asked Ash.

"Well no, He called because he is saying that he want to give up on Froakie."

"What?! Why would anyone do that?" Ash asked the professor.

"Poor Froakie I feel sorry for him." Bonnie stated as she herself became sad about the situation.

"Why would Froakie's trainer give up on him professor?" asked Clemont.

"It's not the first time a trainer quitted on Froakie, you see this Froakie rarely follows a single command his trainer gives him, and when it sees an opportunity, it runs away from its trainer" Sycamore explained."

"Maybe it never recognizes any of those trainers worthy to be its partner." Clemont added.

"Hmm well I think Froakie is an awesome pokemon." Ash stated.

**While they continue their conversation, a Garchomp enters the room and silently watched Froakie as it is being healed.**

"Wow a Garchomp!" Ash exclaimed.

"I never saw a real one this close, it's so cute." Bonnie said.

"Professor, about your research, is it true? About mega – evolution? Clemont asked.

"Mega – evolution?" asked Ash.

"What if I tell you that a pokemon like Garchomp can still pass his current stage in evolution Ash? Will you believe me?" Sycamore asked Ash with a smile.

"Wow really? That would be so awesome." exclaimed Ash.

"Yes but in order to achieve mega – evolution a powerful bond between the trainer and his pokemon plays a vital role in the process. Let's talk more outside, there a lot of other pokemon there too" Sycamore said.

"Let's go!" Bonnie said with an obvious expression of excitement.

"Are you coming Ash?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah I'll follow you guys in a bit. I still want to thank Froakie first." Ash stated as he entered the room Froakie is in.

**Inside the room Froakie's in:**

"I really want to thank you about what you did earlier. I think you're awesome. your former trainers are so stupid in giving up such an awesome pokemon like you. If I have a pokemon like you I would be so very proud myself. Anyway, you get a lot of rest and make sure you recover all right?" Ash said while Froakie just stared at Ash with an expectant look on its face.

**BOOOOM! **

"What was that? Let's go Pikachu looks like it came from outside" Ash said to his partner.

"Pika Chu!" Pikcahu replied with and uneasy expression on its face indicating that something bad must had happen outside.

**Ash together with Pikachu headed out of Froakie's room to see what's going on outside after the loud explosion they heard outside. The noise was loud enough to startle Froakie, and it too headed out to find out what was going on. As Ash, Pikachu, and Froakie got out of the room they immediately got shocked of all the destroyed things at things at the lab. They saw Sophie nearby and asked about what happened.**

"SOPHIE! What happened here?"

"It was some trio that called themselves as Team Rocket, they attached something around Garchomp's neck that caused it to release random Hyper Beam" Sophie answered.

"Urgh those crooks again! They really get into my nerves." Ash said to himself.

**Professor Sycamore together with Clemont and Bonnie entered the scene.**

"What happened to my lab?" Sycamore asked them.

"It was Team Rocket, the same criminals who harmed Froakie earlier." Ash replied.

"Where are they now? What did they do?" Clemont asked.

"They put Garchomp into berserk with a strange device they threw. They seem tofled as soon garchomp attacked them with a Hyper beam." Sophie answered.

"Oh no where's Garchomp? It must be rampaging around the city! That poor guy must be in so much pain right now." Bonnie said.

"I'm gonna go after it! We must stop it before it harm itself! Wanna come along Froakie?" Ash declared with confidence.

"Frooaa!" Froakie replied with determination on its face.

"Let's go then" Just right after Ash said this lines they dashed outside the lab trying to reach the Garchomp.

"Bonnie let's go too, Ash may need our help." Clemont said to his little sister.

"Please be careful." Sycamore added.

"I'll be calling Officer Jenny to alarm the city about Garchomp." Sophie said.

**Vanville Town:**

"Huh? Serena check out the news. Something unbelievable is happing in Lumiose City right now." Grace said as she was watching the live news report about a rampaging Garchomp in Lumiose City."

"Really? Well something unbelievable just happened to my face! Okay?!" Serene replied to her mother and revealing some bandages on Serena's face.

"Oh hmm." Grace just stared while drinking a cup of tea.

"Uh? What movie are you watching?" Serena asked.

"It's not a movie, it's a real event happening right now on at the Prism tower in Lumiose city." Grace replied.

**"****We just receive the latest update in Lumiose city, a boy with a Pikachu and a Froakie is currently climbing the Prism tower. It seems that this boy is trying to reach Garchomp that stills rampaging at the top. We are still confirming if the said boy is Garchonp's trainer."**

"Oh my! That is very dangerous, I hope the boy will be safe." Grace said.

"Hmm this news really scares me, what are the odds that a pokemon would be powerful enough to be rampaging right at the top of Prism tower. That boy must be very brave." Serena said revealing a slight hint of admiration about the boy's courage to climb the Prism tower.

**Prism Tower, Lumiose City:**

**Ash just reached the same level Garchomp is currently residing at the top of Prism tower. He was very cautious about each step they make. Ash soon sighted Garchomp and quickly noticed a strange looking collar that is hurting Garchomp each second. Garchomp was about to fall when Froakie successfully planted mousse on its feet to prevent it from falling.**

"Good job Froakie." Ash complimented Froakie for its quick action.

"Frooaa." It replied.

"Now Pikachu use Iron tail right in the collar." Ash commanded his Pikachu.

**Pikachu's tail glowed bright white and instantly slammed it right in to the collar, the collar then break and released Garchomp in its rampage. Garchomp then calmed down as Ash walked straight towards it followed by Froakie and Pikachu, but suddenly the ground Pikachu was standing softened and broke falling towards the ground. Pikachu then fall that make Ash screamed in worry.**

"PIKACHU NOOO!' Ash shouted. He then jumped right after the Yellow mouse pokemon that made everyone watching the scene screamed in shock.

"Oh my goodness! The boy jumped!" Grace shouted right in front of the television screen.

**Serena just froze in shock about what the boy just did. She certainly never expected to witness a situation that involved someone actually falling from a tower.**

**Ash got Pikachu right in his arms. He held it tightly like he would never again hold his partner ever again. He hugged Pikachu as if he seemed ready for their final moment together but as soon as Ash and Pikachu closed their eyes a "strange red flying object" swoop down and caught Ash and his mouse pokemon. **

**They opened their eyes and they realize that the "strange red flying object" resembles a Blaziken. He then remembers that he saw this pokemon earlier after arriving in Kalos. The Blaziken-like figure landed at the ground and released Ash and his Pikachu away from its grip then jumped with great power exiting the scene.**

"Ash! Are you all right?" professor Sycamore said while rushing towards Ash. Clemont and Bonnie soon follow and entering the scene.

"We were scared right through are bones when we saw you jump!" Clemont exclaimed.

"I'm fine guys, that cool pokemon saved us, I wonder though what pokemon may that be, is looks like a Blaziken." Ash said.

"I'm glad you and Pikcahu are safe Ash! Uh professor? What pokemon was that?" Bonnie then asked Sycamore while pointing towards the Blaziken-like figure standing with in top of a building together with a person that seems to wear the same outfit with his pokemon with a mask on.

"Well that's the mega evolve form of Blaziken, Mega Blaziken." Sycamore proudly answered.

"Huh? A Mega Blaziken?" Ash asked.

"Well more information for me to research on." Sycamore said while laughing a little.

"Thanks for saving us Mega Blaziken!" Ash waved at the figure while it returned its form to a normal Blaziken.

"Pika Pika Chu!" Pikachu also shouted indicating that it too is thanking Mega Blaziken for saving them.

**"****The boy landed safe and sound after being saved by a strange red figure that seemed to vanish all of a sudden. Thanks to this boy's courage and bravery, the Garchomp that rampaged is now calmed down and the city of Lumiose is now safe." The news report then ended while zooming in to the boy's face.**

**"**Huh? Wait…that boy…Ash? Could it be?" Serena said to herself while blushing a little after seeing the boy's face.

"He seems familiar." Grace said as she saw her daughter staring at the picture of the boy.

"Do you know him Serena?"

"Uh I think so, I need to make sure." Serena answered.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"What may that be Serena?" her mother answered while still being confused of her daughter's reaction in seeing the boy in the news.

**To Be Continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3: Towards Santalune City

"What may that be Serena?" her mother answered while still being confused of her daughter's reaction in seeing the boy in the news.

"Mom, may I start my own journey?" Serena asked while still being nervous about what may her mother's answer be.

"….." Grace was filled with silence within the next couple of seconds.

"Mom? Are you mad? Please oh please allow me." Serena pleaded her mom.

"Serena…I don't know what to say…" Grace finally spoke out.

"Mom…" Serena's expression became sad as she thinks that her mother won't allow her.

"Oh Serena I'm so happy that you finally made a choice on your own." Grace exclaimed with now a big smile on her face.

"So are you gonna let me go on my journey mom?" Serena asked once again.

"Sure why would I stop you?" Grace replied approving on her daughter's decision.

"Wow Thanks mom! I'll leave first thing tomorrow" Serena said.

"Well make sure to get all of your stuff ready this night okay?" Grace said.

"Sure thing mom." Serena cheerfully answered while rushing towards here room, probably starting to get ready for tomorrow.

"Well Serena is all grown up. This day was supposed to be happening five years ago, but I wonder why did it her took this long before she finally decided." Grace thought to herself.

**The night passed and a new day begun. Ash and his friends spent the night in professor Sycamore's lab. Ash received a new Pokedex** **from professor Sycamore in order for him to register for the Kalos league. Clemont and Bonnie decided that they want to travel with Ash throughout his Kalos journey and support him in battling gym leaders. Ash was so happy that he has new friends to accompany him. "The more the merrier" that's what Ash said as they talked more about their future plans about their journey. They were about to head out when suddenly Froakie threw some of its mousse towards Ash stopping him in his tracks.**

"Uh what's the matter Froakie?" Ash asked the blue frog pokemon.

"Froaa Froaa" Froakie leaned closer to Ash revealing a pokeball on his side.

"I think Froakie has chosen his rightful trainer" Sycamore explained Ash.

"Wow Ash! Froakie likes you, its soooo cute!" Bonnie said.

"This is great Froakie, we will be sure to have a lot of fun together." Ash said as he picked Froakie's pokeball and recalled the blue frog pokemon.

"You caught you first friend here in Kalos Ash." Clemont added.

"All right! I just got a Froakie! Look Pikachu, our new team member! Welcome to the family Froakie!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu rejoiced.

"We will be going now Professor, Thanks a lot for everything." Ash said to Sycamore.

"Best wishes on you journey and take care" Sycamore waved goodbye to Ash and his friends.

"Let's head to the pokemon center and get you registered Ash." Clemont said.

"Right. And I also want to make a phone call to Professor Oak, he would be delighted to meet Froakie." Ash stated.

"Uhh professor Oak? The poetry guy? Can I please meet him?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course Bonnie, I'll introduce the both of you to him." said Ash.

"Wow that's great Ash." Clemont said.

**The group headed straight towards the pokemon center with a new pokemon joining them, Froakie. Ash has his hopes high to conquer the Santalune Gym right after they got out of Lumiose city. Well at least that is the plan if ever Viola's sister has returned.**

**Somewhere in Vanville town, Serena was all set to start her journey. She packed all the necessary stuff she'll need on the road. She held her beloved handkerchief and blushed for a moment while imagining a younger Ash and a younger version of Serena holding hands while walking through the woods. She bid her mother farewell and set off towards Sycamore's lab.**

**After several hours she arrived at Sycamore's lab. She opens the door but no one was inside and almost all of the things inside are broken, but after a while Professor Sycamore reveald his self to Serena.**

"Why hello there, who might you be?" professor Sycamore asked.

"Hi I'm Serena, from Vanville town. I'm here to become a Pokemon trainer." Serena replied.

"Ohh I see. I'm sorry for my lab being not so neat today." Sycamore apologized for his lab being a little crappy.

"Its fine, I'm also here to ask you about the boy on the news, the one who stopped the rampaging Garchomp" Serena said.

"Ohh you must be talking about Ash." Sycamore said.

"Right Ash, so where is he now?" Serena asked as she blushed knowing that she is near in meeting Ash.

"Well he already went off earlier. If you were just earlier in coming here then you might have caught up to him. I do know where he's heading, he will be challenging the gym in Santalune City." Sycamore explained.

"Santalune City, then that's where I'll be heading next. Can I choose my partner now?"

"Of course, everyone come on out!" Sycamore called out the three pokemon from Sophie who is currently feeding them.

"Wow all of them are soo cute." Serena said.

"So who would you want to be your partner? Fennekin the fire type, Chespin the grass type, or Froakie the Water type?" Sycamore asked.

"I already made my choice before I left home, I'll choose Fennekin. Hi there Fennekin,my name is Serena, nice to meet you." Serena cheerfully said.

**Fennekin stared for a few moments to Serena before it started to smile.**

"Fenne!" Fennekin said wagging its tail to show that it likes Serena.

"You two are perfect!" Sycamore complimented the two.

"Thanks professor." Serena replied while holding Fennekin.

"Now here's your Pokedex and you will be receiving five pokeballs to catch new pokemons." Sycamore said.

"Oh wow thanks professor." Serena replied.

"You can use the Pokedex in getting different data of pokemons here in the Kalos region."

"That's so convenient thanks a lot! Well we're off now professor, thanks for everything."

"If you meet up with Ash tell him I said "hi" will yah? Sycamore said.

"Sure thing professor, goodbye." Serena then waved goodbye with her new Fennekin by her side.

"Santalune City here we come, oh Ash I just hope you can still remember me and our promise." Serena said to herself.

"Fenne Fenne Ken" Fennekin barked with a cheerful tone indicating that it is greeting Serena.

"Your soo cute, I'm so happy that you are my partner Fennekin. I want to introduce you to someone once we arrived at Santalune city, I'm sure you'll like him, he's a very close friend of mine, I just hope he remembers me. Anyway let's go Fennekin!" Serena said to her new partner.

**Serena and Fennekin continued their way towards Santalune City where Serena intended to meet up with Ash, her childhood friend. She held again to Ash's handkerchief putting it near her chest and imagining a younger version of Ash smiling towards her. This again make her blushed. She knows that deep inside she has feeling for Ash more than being a friend, but she doesn't know yet how to confess when they meet up. **

**Ash and his friends in the meantime are having a short break after walking over some hours heading towards Santalune city. They were having a little conversation where professor Oak was their topic.**

"I won't forget this day Ash! I finally got a chance to talk to the famous professor Oak!" the blond inventor exclaimed.

"You never told us that you got a lot of cute and super strong pokemons back at his lab Ash. Oh I wish I can touch them all." Bonnie added.

"Haha I did get quite a few from the past regions I traveled and I still want to catch more in this region." Ash said.

"That's so cool Ash. Huh? Wait what's that?" Bonnie said as she pointed out the area where she can see some rustling over the bushes.

**The figure then revealed itself. It appears as a small mouse pokemon that has the same color as a Raichu's. It can be seen that it is very attracted over the Berry that Bonnie is currently holding.**

"Wow a pokemon that I've never seen before! Ah it seems that this pokemon's name is Dedenne."Ash stated as he checked his pokedex for informations.

"Wow it's the cutest thing I've ever seen! Please catch Dedenne for me Clemont." Bonnie pleaded to her brother.

"Oh I don't know Bonnie, wait, it looks like Dedenne likes the berry that you are holding." Clemont said pointing to the berry that Bonnie is holding.

"Do you like this Dedenne? Here you can have it." Bonnie said as she handed the berry to Dedenne."

"Dede-de" Dedenne's eyes then quickly sparkled as it came forward to take the berry."

**Dedenne was about to come close when a bird-like pokemon swoop down eating the berry for itself.**

"Huh what was that?" Clemont exclaimed in surprise.

"Let's see, it looks like that pokemon did it! The Pokedex said it's a Fletchling." Ash said while checking his Pokedex.

"Hey that was not meant for you! Apologize to Dedenne." Bonnie shouted while looking at Dedenne who is now about to cry.

"Oh no please don't cry, here I still got some berries with me, you can take all of them just please don't cry Dedenne." Bonnie said to Dedenna tring to comfort her.

"I want that Fletchling! Come on out Froakie!" Ash said as he released the bubble frog pokemon from its pokeball.

"Froaa!"

"Attack with pound!" Ash commanded.

"Frooaa kie!" Froakie then charged forward to hit Fletchling.

**Fletchling quikly took flight avoiding Froakie's attack. **

"Froakie follow it up with bubble!" Ash commanded for a follow up attack.

**The bubble successfully landed towards Fletchling and a decrease of speed is revealed in Fletchling's condition, but as soon as Froakie's bubble attacked finished, Fletchling charded forward using peck knocking Froakie to the ground.**

"Oh no Froakie! Can you stand up?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Froaa" it said weakly but has a more serious expression on its face.

"Well then jump above Fletchling and use pound!" Ash commanded.

"What? Froakie may get in trouble if Fletchling managed to dodge and counter attack Froakie!" Clemont shouted with a worried tone.

"You can do it Froakie!" Bonnie also shouted.

"Dede-ne!" Dedenne also cheered for Froakie.

**Just as Froakie jumped above Fletchling, the bird pokemon quickly lowered its altitude to avoid pound leaving Froakie falling in the air.**

"Haha just a decoy! Now use the strength of your fall and do a close range Water pulse to finish Fletchling off." Ash commanded with confidence.

"Froaa kieee!' it then used a water pulse on Fletchling in close with increase power due to Froakie's mid-air fall. Fletchling was knocked out on the ground with swirls on its eyes.

"Good Job Froakie! Now go Pokeball!" Ash shouted as he threw an empty pokeball towards Fletchling. The ball shook several times but is eventually stopped revealing some stars around it.

"All right I just caught a Fletchling!" Ash shouted as he picked the pokeball and raising it in the air.

"Pipikachu!" Piakchu also jumped for joy celebrating Ash's new catch.

"Froaa kiee!" the bubble frog pokemon smiled weakly rejoicing its victory over Fletchling.

"Come on out Fletchling." Ash released Fletchling together with the other pokemon.

"Fletch" It chirped gently.

"You know it's not nice to steal away other's food like that you know." explained Clemont.

"Yeah, you made this Dedenne cry. Please apologize right now." Bonnie added.

"Fletch liing" The robin pokemon then bowed its head showing guilt and apologized to Dedenne.

"Cheer up its fine now Fletchling, welcome to the family." Ash stated as every one of them smiled towards Fletchling to make him feel warmly welcomed.

"Flecthliiiiing!' It chirped cheerfully as it flew over Ash's shoulders.

"Hey Bonnie, would you still want to keep Dedenne?" Clemont asked.

"Oh yes please brother!" Bonnie answered.

"How about it Dedenne? Would you like to be part of the family as well?" Ash asked the the antenna pokemon.

"Dededene!" It smiled after being offered such question.

**Clemont then used a pokeball over Dedenne, it shook several times but it quickly stopped announcing to successful catch.**

"Come on out Dedenne." Clemont said as he released the antenna pokemon.

"You can stay here over my pouch." Bonnie said as she held Dedenne with a bright smile on her face. After she successfully placed Dedenne in her pouch she quickly noticed that Dedenna has fallen asleep."

"This guy must be very exhausted. We should continue our way to Santalune city since it's already near. We can spend the night in the pokemon center there." Clemont said

"Sounds like a plan, let's get going before it gets dark here." Clemont replied.

**The trio then continued their way towards Santalune city. **

**Meanwhile somewhere in the forest between Santalune city and Lumiose city, Serena and Fennekin are still walking around, they soon learned that they are now completely lost. It's is near nightfall and still no signs of getting near the city.**

"Oh Fennekin what should we do? Should we camp for the night?" Serena stated as she took a glimpse on her surroundings, she spotted several bug pokemon on the area which she finds as icky.

"Or maybe not. Well I think there is a pokemon center nearby but I can't find it." Serena said to herself. Not a moment too soon she spotted that resembles a person under a tree. Her expressions suddenly brightened knowing that there is someone she can ask directions for.

"Excuse me? Do you happen to know where is the nearest pokemon center here?" she asked while getting closer. She then noticed that it was no person, it was a Vespiqueen, it then attacked her. Serena then screamed and fell after being startled but luckily her Fennekin was brave enough to protect her and released an ember attack. The Vespiqueen then fled leaving Serena and Fennekin.

"Thanks soo much Fennekin." Serena thanked her partner pokemon.

"Fenne!"

"Hello is anybody there? I heard someone screamed." Nurse Joy said as she entered the scene.

"Oh Nurse Joy thank goodness you found me, I'm Okay." Serena replied.

"If you are heading to the pokemon center please follow me." Nurse Joy informed Serena.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, I'll race you there Fennekin." Serena said as she ran passed Nurse Joy.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bugging Gym Battle

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 4: A Bugging Gym Battle**

**After spending the night in the Santalune city pokemon center and fully recovering his team, Ash was so excited in challenging the Santalune gym leader. He waited so long for this day to come and finally it's today, his first Kalos gym battle.**

"I suppose you know the location of the gym right Ash?" the blond inventor asked.

"Nope, no clue." Ash replied.

"Eh? But how do you which way should we go?" Bonnie asked sweat-dropping.

"We just head straight, right buddy?" Ash declared as he posed pointing his way forward with such confidence.

"Pikaa!" the yellow mouse pokemon replied.

"Wow thanks for the nice shot." a female said entering the scene. She had taken a picture of Ash and his Pikachu earlier when they posed.

"Uh?" Ash said as he was astonished by the stranger.

"If you are all heading to the gym, you should head this way." The stranger replied while pointing the direction.

"All right let's go Pikachu!" Ash said as he ran towards the direction the stranger pointed.

"Ash wait for me!" Bonnie shouted as she too started to run.

"Huh wait for me guys!" Clemont shouted as he struggled to follow the two, but he stopped in front of the stranger

"Uh thanks for your help." He politely thanked the stranger and continued to run towards Ash and Bonnie.

**The stranger just smiled at them as she followed their direction with her sight. She took one last glimpse of the photo she took earlier of Ash and Pikachu and soon head off to the same direction as well.**

**Serene and Fennekin just finished their breakfast in the pokemon center. They certainly had a tiring day yesterday before they have finally rested in the pokemon center. Now they started to head off towards Santalune city. She was enjoying the walk with her thoughts of how can Ash react when he sees her. Her imagination was soon disturbed when she saw a pokemon nearby.**

"Uh the Pokedex tells that that pokemon is a Scatterbug." Serena said while viewing her Pokedex.

"Fennekin let's try catching it!"

"Fenne Kin!"

"Use ember!" Serene ordered. Fennekin then fired an ember attacked knocking the wild Scatterbug unconscious.

"Go pokeball!" Serena shouted as she threw a pokeball towards the fainted pokemon. The pokeballs shook for only a couple of times then stooped.

"Oh wow my first catch! Well that wasn't that hard." Serena stated while picking up the pokeball.

"Let's head on to Santakune right away Fennekin, I'll raise you there." Serena said to Fennekin.

"Fenne!" Fennekin growled happily as it leaped towards Serena.

**Serena continued her way towards Santalune city where she hopes to be reunited with Ash.**

**Ash in the moment just arrived at the gym, little does he know that someone was already there waiting for him.**

"Alexa! How have you been?" Ash greeted Alexa as she revealed herself waiting for Ash in the gym.

"Well it took you long enough." Alexa said while laughing.

"Pika pikacahu!" Pikachu said as he greeted Alexa's Helioptile.

"Heliioptiiile!" Helioptile replied while starting to play with Pikachu.

"So you already know the gym leader Ash?" Clement asked Ash.

"Uh Alexa is not the gym leader, her little sister is." Ash explained.

"So where is the gym leader miss Alexa?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm right here." A voice then suddenly answered Bonnie. They all turned around to see that it's the same stranger from earlier.

"Hey I know you." Ash said.

"So you already know each other." Alexa asked.

"Well I took a picture of him and his Pikachu." The stranger said.

"Uhh?" Clemont and Bonnie said as they were still confused about the turn up of events.

"I'm sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Viola, Alexa's little sister and the proud gym leader of Santalune city." She said with confidence.

"Nice to meet yah Viola! My name is Ash, and I've come all the way from Kanto to challenge you" Ash said.

"Miss Viola, please keep my brother and be his wife!" Bonnie said interrupting Ash.

"Uhh wife?" Viola asked with a puzzled tone.

"BONNIE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT! Oh men this so embarrassing, Aipom hand start!" Clemont exclaimed while dragging Bonnie out of the scene leaving Ash, Alexa, and the surprised Viola behind.

"Please think about it miss Viola!" Bonnie said before they finally got out of the place.

"Uh hehe that was weird, so Ash ready for the battle?" Viola asked after recovering from the situation earlier.

"I'm sure am, let's go!" Ash answered.

"Then follow me, the battle field is this way." Viola said while heading towards the inner part of the gym.

**Ash, Alexa and Viola has arrived at the battlefield. Ash and Viola are now positioned on the opposite sides of the field and are itching for battle. By this time, Clemont and Bonnie have return to watch and support Ash for his gym battle temporary forgetting the previous embarrassment Bonnie dealt to Clemont.**

Referee: The gym battle between gym leader Viola and the challenger Ash will now begin. Both trainers may use 2 pokemons each and only the challenger may substitute at will. Please send out your Pokemons.

"Surskit come on out!" Viola said as she called out for her Surskit.

"Surr!"

"Finally my first gym battle in Kalos, I choose you Pikachu!" Ash called out his trusty partner.

"Pikaa!"

"Goodluck Ash and Pikachu!" The Clemont and Bonnie said in unison.

Referee: Begin the match!

"Pikachu start this off with Quick attack!" Ash commanded as Pikachu dashed with incredible speed towards Surskit.

"Surskit use protect!" Viola commanded responding to the attack that Pikachu is using. Pikachu is then sent back dealing do damage to Surskit.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded for a follow up move.

"Counter with ice beam!"Viola's Surskit released a beam of frost countering the thunderbolt. The field then was covered with smoke from the explosions of the two powerful attacks.

"Quick let's use this opportunity! Pikachu use Iron tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed bright white as it slammed it towards Surskit which is defenseless due to the smoke that is still covering the field. Surskit was then sent back to the edge of the battle field carrying the damage from the direct hit from iron tail.

"Hang in there Surskit! It's time to use show them your true speed, use ice beam into the battle field!" Surskit then blasted Ice beams and instantly freezing the whole battle field leaving Pikachu nowhere to run.

"Pikachu hang in there, please try to balance!" Ash requested his Pikachu who is struggling to stand up on its feet.

"Use Signal beam Surskit!" Viola commanded. Surskit then blasted a Signal beam towards the very vulnerable Pikachu.

"Pikachu electro ball!" Ash commanded in a panic. Pikachu released and electro ball to counter signal beam but due to the lack of Pikachu's balance the electro ball was not strongly formed and only to manage to counter signal beam that caused a hug explosion. When the smoke lifted both pokemons have now swirls on their eyes.

Referee: both Pokemon are unable to battle. This round is a draw.

"Aww Pikachu should have had an easy win with that match." Bonnie stated feeling bad over the outcome of Pikachu's match.

"It's fine Bonnie, Ash can still win this." Clemont reassured his little sister.

"Pikachu you rest here, no need to worry I'll do my best to win this." Ash said to his partner while putting him on the side.

"Chuu.." the yellow mouse pokemon responded weakly.

**Meanwhile outside Santalune gym:**

"This must be the gym…" Serena said as she stared through the building.

"I hope Ash is in there, well here I go…"

**Serena then entered the gym and quickly found her way to the gym's battle field. When she entered she spotted some people in the facility, but only one of them caught her eyes. She blushed deeply when she spotted the boy she came for.**

"It's Ash…" Serena said to herself as she ran towards him unaware of the battle that is currently in progress.

"May I help you?" Alexa said as she noticed the girl's presence.

"Uh, may I watch the battle?" Serena inquired.

"Sure I can't see why not." Alexa replied.

"Our friend is currently having a battle, I'm sure he won't mind if you watch" Clemont said

"You can watch right here with us" Bonnie added.

"Thank you so much" Serena replied as she went there and watched the battle being resumed.

"Come on out Vivillion!" Viola shouted as she throw a pokeball in the air.

"Vivilliooon!"

"Time to win this, I choose you Fletchling!" Ash said as he tossed a pokeball in the air.

"Fleetch!"

"Hmm a Vivillion, another bug type, I can see Ash taking the win over Viola." Clemont stated.

"Hmm trust me, that won't be that easy, my sister is strong." Alexa said as she started to grin.

Referee: Battle resume!

"Fletchling use steel wing!" Ash commanded as the robin pokemon dashed towards the opponent with great speed.

"Fleetch liing!"

"Vivillion dodge it!" Viola exclaimed in response to Ash's command, but unfortunately Vivillion wasn't that quick and got hit by the steel wing.

"Wow!" Serena and Bonnie shouted in unison.

"Did you see that, Ash is so awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah! He is so cool!" Serena also exclaimed while blushing because of her admiration on Ash.

"All right! Now follow it up with peck!" Ash commanded to follow up Fletchling's steel wing.

"Oh no you don't use psychic!" Viola ordered as Vivillion's eyes was covered with blue, Fletchling's attack in in the process was stopped.

"Now toss it around on the ice battle field!" Viola said as she pointed out the battle field which Surskit freezed earlier.

"Vivilliooon!" Fletchling was then sent right through the ice. It was free from psychic but was currently carrying a serious damage over psychic.

"Fletchling are you all right?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Fletch!" the robin pokemon then revealed its self being still capable to fly.

"Use Razor wind!" Ash commanded as his pokemon's wings glow white and send off some razor winds towards Vivillion.

"Oh no Vivillion!" Viola shouted as she witness the attacks successfully hit her pokemon.

"Use psychic Vivillion and slam Fletchling towards the ground!"

"I knew that was coming, well you can't use psychic when you can't spot the real one! Fletchling use double team!" Ash ordered his pokemon. Fletchling then suddenly multiplied itself confusing Vivillion.

"This is a good opportunity to attack while Vivillion is still confused, Fletchling now use Steel wi…"Ash was about to tell Fletchling to use steel wing when he got suddenly cut off.

"Go for it Ash! Win this!" Serena suddenly shouted and disturbed Ash. Ash suddenly turned towards Serena being fully distracted in his momentum, Viola quickly noticed this and use the opportunity to counter attack.

"Vivillion use gust and blow all the clones away!" Viola commanded.

"Oh no!" Ash cried out in surprise as he returned his gaze towards the battle. He was surprised to see that all of Fletchling's clone was all cleared by gust and leaving the original one all alone.

"Nowhere to hide now, use Psychic and slam it to the ice battle field!" Viola commanded. Fletchling was then slammed to the ice battle field.

"Fletchling! Can you still fly?" Ash asked his robin pokemon however no matter how hard Fletchling struggled to flap his wings his effort only just failed him, it was revealed that one of Fletchling's wings is badly hurt.

"Finish this off Vivillion with a picture perfect solar beam!" Viola commanded. Her pokemon shooted a bright beam of sunlight towards the fallen robin pokemon that resulted in a huge explosion, when the smoke lifted Fletchling was seen to have swirls on its eyes.

Referee: Fletchling is unable to battle, Vivillion is the winner, the victory goes to the Gym leader Viola!

"Oh no Ash lost! It's my fault for disturbing him, I feel so terrible right now, oh Serena you really mess this up big time." Serena said to herself.

"Ash we need to head to the pokemon center, this two are heavily injured!" Clemont said as he head towards Ash.

"Aw poor Pikachu and Fletchling, you were about to win Ash what happened?" Bonnie asked Ash, but Ash wasn't paying attention to the little girl, his current priority was to bring Pikachu and Fletchling to the pokemon center right away.

"Pikaa.."

"Fleetch.."

The two pokemon cried weakly.

"I know I lost, but I'll some back stronger, and when I do please let me battle you again." Ash said to Viola while carrying his pokemons.

"You can come back anytime." Viola responded.

"Quick let's head to pokemon center right away guys!" Ash declared as he ran off towards the exit ignoring Serena who was just standing with guilt on her face.

"Hmm..what do I do now." Serena said as she frowned, she suddenly spotted a backpack in the corner.

"Could it be? Could this be Ash's? Maybe I should try to return this to him if this backpack is he's.

**Serena then picked the back pack then followed Ash and his towards to the pokemon center where she intend to apologize to the loss he gave Ash in his gym battle against Viola.**

"Oh Ash I wish you don't hate me now after what I did…" Serena said to herself while shedding some tears while thinking that Ash might be angry with her right now.

**To Be Continued…..**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Reason to Go On

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 5: Another Reason to Go on**

"Nurse Joy, please help my pokemons" Ash said as he handed his Pikachu and Fletchling towards Nurse Joy. He arrived right away as at the pokemon center. He still thinks of his defeat against Viola, if only he finished Vivillion right away when he had the chance. He remembered that he had that opportunity but his momentum got distracted, distracted by what or by whom? Ash was still trying to remember the events that happened earlier, as he was about to get close to remember to what exactly happened he was again disturbed by the two siblings that he is travelling with.

"Ash I'm sorry about your lost" the blond inventor said as he petted Ash on his back.

"You were about to win! But Viola was really tricky" Bonnie added.

"Hmm I think I need to be alone guys, I'll rest a bit and take some fresh air outside, you two can also rest for a bit, I'll train again as soon as Pikachu and Fletchling recovered." said Ash as he tried his best to smile reluctantly. He then walked outside leaving the two siblings behind.

"Oh Ash…Brother I really feel bad for him" Bonnie said with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'm sure he's gonna be fine. Knowing Ash he would just came back stronger from his defeat, I'm sure he will surprise all of us on his rematch." Clemont said as he comforted his sister.

"Dedenee!" Dedenne said as it came out from Bonnie's pouch to comfort the little girl.

"See? Even Dedenne agrees with me" Clemont said.

"Your right, hey Dedenne are you hungry? Come on I'll feed you" Bonnie said now with a smile on her face.

Ash in the meantime was sitting alone outside thinking about his new battle strategy in order to defeat Viola while Clemont and Bonnie are sitting on the opposite side feeding the pokemons. Ash knew he was still lacking something, speed? Defense? Or maybe his pokemon? No none of those are the reasons, he was just about to lose hope when suddenly…

"Excuse me? I think this belongs to you…" a voice called out from nowhere. Apparently it was Serena.

"Uh? What? Oh that's my bag! I must have left it back at the gym! Thanks a lot!" replied Ash to the girl who is standing in front of him.

"Hey you were the girl from before!" Bonnie said as she joined Ash and Serena.

"Girl from before?" Ash asked being a little confused about what Bonnie meant.

"Yeah, she was with us watching you battle, she also cheered for you Ash." Clemont added as he too joined the conversation.

"Oh wait, I remember, you were the girl who cheered loudly for me back at the gym right?" Ash exclaimed as he remembered who the girl was and in this moment he also remembered the cause he got distracted.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, if it wasn't because of me you could have win the battle against the gym leader, please forgive me please…" Serena said as she bowed her head to show guiltiness and continued to blame herself.

"Oh no please don't apologize, it was my own fault being too relaxed at the battle, it was my mistake." Ash replied as he petted her back making Serena blush.

"Hey my name is Bonnie! And this little one is Dedenne!" Bonnie said as she interrupted them.

"And my name is Clemont, Bonnie's brother." Clemont said as he too introduced his self.

"My name is Ash" Ash said as he offered his hand to shake Serena's.

"I know! My name is Serena" as she accepted Ash's hand and they both shook their hands. The two felt something different as soon as their hands made contact to one another's.

**Ash's POV:**

Serena? That's a nice name. She somehow resembles "Straw-hat Girl". Serena got the same sapphire blue eyes, and those honey blond hair, hmm could it be? Oh no I'm making things up, I'm just fooling myself.

**Serena's POV:**

Ow Ash finally I meet you again after all these years! I wish I could just hug you right now, but it seems that you don't remember me at all. Well this is the moment I've waited after all those years we were apart.

"Uh what do you mean by you already know my name?" Ash asked.

"Uhm Ash, do you remember this?" Serena asked while bringing a handkerchief out from her pocket.

"Hmm it seems familiar… w-wait..c-could it be? That handkerchief? Why do you have that?" Ash replied as he recognized the handkerchief.

"Is it really that hard to remember me Ash?" Serena said as she leaned closer and gave Ash a kiss on the cheeks.

"Straw-hat Girl!" Ash exclaimed as he smiled deeply and hugged Serena.

"So you remembered me after all, I missed you so much Ash" Serena said as she returned the hug. She hugged Ash like it was the most precious thing that she had.

"Yeah after all these years we finally manage to meet again" Ash replied.

"Whaa? Is Serena your long lost girlfriend Ash?" Bonnie exclaimed as she interrupted Ash and Serena's hug.

"Uh I'm starting to get confused as well" Clemont added.

"Serena is my childhood friend guys, she was my best friend until she left Kanto." Ash answered to clarify the confusion.

"Yeah Ash and I already know each other ever since we are young." Serena then explained and told the siblings the story about their first encounter back in the on summer camp.

**Flashback**

"Guys! Where are you?" a young girl shouted as she trailed her way through the woods. The young girl was Serena years ago. She got lost and accidentally got separated from the rest of her group that was exploring the forest to observe the pokemon's habitats. At the moment she is trying to find her way back to the campsite but then suddenly a bush nearby rustled, she got scared and tried to back away but accidentally fell to a tree root. She injured her knees leaving her unable to walk at that very moment. The rustling bush got louder and a Poliwag jumped in front of her from the bush. The Poliwag must be the reason for the rustling after all. She got scared at the water type pokemon but it only stared at her for a while after it leaped away from the area. Tears suddenly dropped from her eyes as she felt hopeless in getting back at the camp.

"I knew I never wanted to attend this stupid camp! Mommy!" young Serena cried out lout while still feeling frustrated about her current situation. She got interrupted when the same bush rustled again indicating that someone or something is coming, perhaps a more scary pokemon than a Poliwag the previously encountered. Just by thinking these, she cried much more. A raven-haired boy suddenly popped out of the bush. The boy seems to be the same age she was.

"Poliwag? Oh men I lost track of it again…huh? hey are you alright? Why are you crying?" the raven-haired boy asked as he noticed the girl with a straw hat crying.

"I fell and hurt my leg…" the young Serena answered as she continued to sob from pain.

"Oh this will help, you'll feel better in no time at all, it works like magic!" the young Ash said as he revealed his handkerchief from his pocket and tied it firmly towards the girl's knee covering the bruise.

"Now here's the magic words, feel better feel better right away!"

"ow…I still hurts, I still can't stand up.." young Serena said as she still whined about the pain.

"C'mon, Never give up until it's over, okay?" young Ash advised as he stood up and extended his hands towards the girl. Serena grabbed Ash's hand. She instantly blushed as she felt the boy's soft hand and at that very moment she felt like time itself froze. Ash then grabbed her up and they both fall in a hug in the process. The hug lasted for several seconds before Serena backed away still blushing.

"What did I tell yah? You stood!" Ash joyfully said towards Serena.

"My hero…" Serena whispered to herself as she gazed towards Ash's eye.

"Uh what did you said?" Ash inquired.

"Uh…nothing! I was just wondering what your name may be?" Serena said.

"My name is Ash, well we can talk more after we return to the campsite. We should see the nurse to check up on your wound."

"uhm right." Serena replied as she followed Ash's lead towards campsite still holding each other's hands.

**End of Flashback**

"And since then Ash and I became best friends, we played every day, but I never had a chance to give him my name. We had an agreement that he should be the one to guess my name but unfortunately we got separated before he guessed my name right, so Ash never really knew my name until now." Serena stated as she ended her story.

"Wow that's so sweet, it's like your lovers that are separated all this years and got finally got reunited by destiny!" Bonnie exclaimed which makes Ash and Serena blushed intensely after hearing it.

"It's rare for me to agree with Bonnie but I do find this kind of romantic." Clemont added which makes Ash and Serena's more red.

"It's not like that guys…" Ash answered as he tried to clear things up to the siblings.

"Really? Well how come you immediately recognized Serena just by her kiss?" Bonnie teased.

"Uhhh..uhmm…" Ash was left speechless then suddenly he heard the pokemon center's bell indicating that his pokemons are fully healed.

"Oh I should head to Nurse Joy right now, I'll come back with Pikachu and Fletchling, see yah later guys!" Ash said as he run towards inside the facility. The bell was in fact a great distraction so he can escape Bonnie's questioning.

"Well I think Ash likes Serena." Bonnie whispered to herself. She then set her sights to Serena.

"Uh Serena, how come Ash recognized you by your kiss?" Bonnie continued her questioning.

"Bonnie! Quit being rude, don't ask such questions to her." Clemont said as he tried to scold her little sister.

"But brother, I'm really interested!" Bonnie answered.

"Uh don't worry Clemont, I don't mind answering the question." Serena said.

"Really? Can you please tell us why?" Bonnie asked again.

"Well you see, before we got separated we manage to say our farewells to each other, and promised to see each other again and travel together in the future. He asked me what if he can't recognize me anymore when that day comes, I said that if ever we meet again, I'll introduce my true name and kiss him right after. That serves as the proof that I am the same girl he made a promise years ago." Serena answered.

"Okay Bonnie I think you had enough questions, thanks for entertaining my little sister Serena, I hope she didn't bug you about her questions about the past that both of you and Ash said." Clemont said.

"It's fine, any of Ash's friend will also be my friend."

"Hey look guys Ash is coming back!" Bonnie exclaimed as she pointed towards Ash running towards them with Pikachu and Fletchling now in an energetic state.

"Sorry it took a while, Fletchling and Pikachu meet Serena, she watched our battle earlier."

"Fleetch!"

"Pikaa!"

"Wow a Pikachu, such a cutie, nice to meet both of you! Too bad I didn't really get to watch Pikachu battle." Serena then petted the two pokemon as she continued gazing towards Pikachu. It was really her first time this close to a Pikachu.

"Pikachu is sooo strong, he is Ash's partner pokemon and his starter way back in Kanto." Bonnie added.

"A Pikachu? I thought you have to pick between Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle as one of your starter pokemon in Kanto?" asked the confused Serena.

"Well naturally yeah, but I ended up waking up late and was left with Pikachu, although we really had a rough start together, I never regretted getting Pikachu, he is the most loyal friend and partner I can ever wish for." After Pikachu heard this he quickly pounced towards Ash's shoulders and rubbed his cheeks against Ash's.

"Wow you really are perfect for each other!" Clemont complimented the two.

"I wonder if Ash and I are also perfect for one another…" Serena whispered to herself being lost in her thoughts and continued to daydream. Bonnie notices how Serena blushed while starring at Ash, this sighting eventually gave Bonnie an idea.

**Bonnie's POV:**

Hmmm maybe I was right all along, I think Serena likes Ash! After hearing her story from their childhood proves that everything is possible in the name of love! Don't worry brother, I know that destiny will someday help me in finding you a perfect bride!

"Anyway, guys I need to continue training to be ready for my rematch against Viola." Ash exclaimed as he walked towards the battle field.

"I was unprepared, I never really thought that Viola is so tricky, I need to get stringer in order to…" Ash was then cut off when a certain someone entered the battle field and quickly caught Ash's attention.

"Beat my sister?" the stranger continued Ash's words. Ash then realized it was Alexa and Helioptile who entered that battle field.

"Alexa you're here this is great! So wanna help me train?"

"Sure, but do you think you can really win your rematch against my sister?"

"Of course, after all I have an inspiration now, and another reason for me to never give up!" Ash exclaimed as he look towards Serena who was innocently staring at him with a visible blush on her face.

**To Be Continued…..**


	6. Chapter 6: A Rematch to Remember

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 6: A Rematch to Remember**

"I think we had enough guys! You can take a break now, good job Pikachu and Fletchling." The raven-haired trainer announced as he complimented them for the efforts his pokemons did in order to accomplish the training. The special training with Alexa's Noivern was pretty rough, it almost took the whole day before Ash has finally realize that he they had enough and are more than ready to face Viola's Surskit and Vivillion for the rematch.

"Well I better get going Ash, I'll see for tomorrow for the rematch, good luck!" Alexa said as she too called it a day and was about to leave. It was getting dark and she knew that her sister was waiting for her back in the gym.

"Okay take care, see yah!" Ash said as he waved goodbye to the journalist. He leaned under a tree nearby to rest a bit and while at it, he started to think about his strategies for tomorrow. He knew that Viola is very tricky and he is not that good in formulating strategies, he often do unbelievable battle techniques on the spot. He was lost in thoughts and was about to doze off when suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling out for his name.

"Ash! Are you done with your training? Dinner is ready I'm sure your starving!" Serena called out Ash who was about to doze off. The thought of food alone made Ash revitalized again and rushed towards the facility together with Pikachu and Fletchling.

"Hey Ash how was the training?" the blond inventor inquired as soon as Ash entered the cafeteria.

"Well it was great. I believe that we will definitely win our rematch tomorrow!"

"I know you will Ash. I'll be cheering you on." Serena said as she admired Ash's confidence.

"Thanks Serena." He smiled towards Serena that made her almost melt after seeing the cute smile on the raven haired trainer's face. She never thought she could see that cute smile on Ash's face after all the years they were apart. She missed the moments like those, the smiles they shared, the holding of their hands whenever they explore the woods, their hugs, and the kiss…wait was she thinking about kissing Ash? Of course she kissed Ash years ago and earlier that day, but is she really thinking of kissing Ash again in a more passionate way? These thoughts only made the blush on Serena's face more intense.

"Hey guys can I take care of your pokemons? I'll be more than happy to feed them." Bonnie exclaimed to startle Serena and return her back to reality.

"You heard her Pikachu and Fletchling! Okay Froakie come on out time for dinner!" Ash said as he released his bubble frog pokemon from its pokeball.

"Come on out too Bunellby." Clemont also released his Bunnelby together with the rest of the pokemons.

"Serena do you want me to take care of your pokemons too?"

"Oh..yeah sure.. come on out Fennekin and Scatterbug" Serena then released her pokemon together with the other.

"Fenne!"

"Scaa!"

"Wow a Fennekin and a Scatterbug, soo cute! I'll take care of them for you Serena!"

"Thanks a lot Bonnie!"

"Wow so you have a Fennekin!" Ash said as he gazed towards Serena's starter Pokemon.

"Yeah I got it from professor Sycamore back in Lumiose city as my starter pokemon." Serena explained.

"Really? That's where I got my Froakie!"

"Well I didn't know that!"

"It's true, hey Ash? Right after we have dinner can we rest for the day? I think Bonnie's bedtime is near." Clemont asked.

"Sure Clemont, but I think I'll stay up for a bit to breathe some fresh air and think about my plans for the rematch tomorrow."

"I understand, thanks Ash." Several minutes passed and dinner was finished, the group recalled all their pokemon except Ash's Pikachu. Clemont and Bonnie headed off to their bedroom. Ash left Pikachu in his room so Pikachu can rest early to get ready for the battle. The raven haired trainer sat outside the facility gazing the stars and trying to plan for his strategy but so for he never did to get any progress. Serena spotted him and immediately offered him company sat beside him.

"Can't sleep?" Ash asked.

"Nope, not yet, I've figured you need some company." Serena replied.

"Haha yeah just like old times, whenever I can't sleep and escaped outside our house to watch the stars, you were always there to join me."

"Oh it's great that you still remembered!"

"Yeah…I thought I would never meet you again Straw-hat girl…"

"Oh Ash…I missed you so much and I'm so happy to finally reunite with you after all these years…I don't want to get separated from you ever again…" Serena's tears suddenly flow down as she said this sentence. After all the years she longed for Ash's comfort in all those years she cried alone, she finally cried again but this time not in sorrow, but with so much happiness.

"Hey Serena don't cry, everything gonna be fine trust me…" Ash then hugged Serena and wiped the tears on her cheeks. As Ash gazed on her sapphire blue eyes, his thoughts also became empty and started to think more about the girl in front of him.

**Ash's POV:**

"Men, I never really thought that one day I'll meet up with you again. Almost everything has change about your appearance but one thing stayed the same, those loving blue eyes. Wait what's happening to me? I never felt this way to a girl before, so what gives? Why do I feel fuzzy inside? Why is it that starring in to her eyes makes me feel attracted to her? And why is it that I have a strange urge to come closer? Okay Ash better snap out of it, Serena is just a friend. Snap out of it Ash, snap out of it!"

"Ash, we should get some sleep so you can be prepared for you gym battle tomorrow, dozing off in the middle of a battle is the last thing you would want to happen tomorrow right?" Serena giggled.

"Uh yeah right…You go to bed to okay? Goodnight Serena, see yah tomorrow!" Ash then ran inside the pokemon center and headed towards his room. Just as soon as Ash was nowhere close to Serena, she released some words she badly wants to tell in front of Ash but doesn't have the guts to do so.

"Goodnight Ash, I love you…" Serena blushed as she realized what she said, but it was all clear for her now, she knew to herself that she loves the boy who helped her way back in summer camp, her childhood hero, her childhood crush, she knew to herself that she loves Ash Ketchum.

The following day…

"Oh boy I'm so excited to finally get that badge!"

"I'm sure you'll win this time Ash!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, your pokemons are all in great shape!" Clemont commented.

"I know all of your hard work will pay off…I'm here to support you all the way Ashy…" Serena stated as she clench her fist against her heart and felt a heavy pounding, probably because of being nervous about her crush's battle.

"Ashy?" Clemont wondered to Serena's statement.

"Uh whaat? I didn't said that!" Serena defended herself with a visible blush on her cheeks.

"Oh that's sweet! Serena called Ash as Ashy!" Bonnie teased Serena.

"Oh I'm so embarrassed right now…" Serena then bowed her head while still being red all over her face.

"Hey no worries Serena! I think it's kind of cute" Ash said nervously but tried not to let them notice. Hearing those words only made Serena blushed more.

"Hey look there is the gym! Clemont and I will be waiting on the sidelines and support you all the way Ash!" Bonnie said as she pointed towards the gym.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get inside!" Ash and the group rushed inside the gym. The blond siblings were the first to enter followed by Ash, but before he entered, Ash was pulled outside by Serena.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Ash asked in a confused tone.

"Uhh…I just want to wish you good luck Ash…and uhhm this…" Serena leaned closer to Ash and kissed him in his cheeks that made Ash turn bright red.

"That's for good luck! I hope it works!" Serena winked at the blushing Ash and ran over the gym's entrance entering it.

"Pikaa?" Ash's yellow partner exclaimed with a puzzled tone.

"Men, I think I'll melt with this heat on my face!" Ash commented. Pikachu then sweat-dropped to his trainer's words.

"Anyway, let's go buddy! Time for us to get that badge!"

"Pikaa!"

Insidethe gym…

"So you are finally back! My sister told me that you did some training yesterday, let's see if that was enough" the gym leader said as she took a pokeball from her belt and was preparing for battle.

"Got that right! I don't intend of leaving this gym without the badge!" Ash replied with confidence.

"Goodluck Ash! You can do it!" Clemont, Bonnie and Serena said in unison. Alexa was with them watching in the sidelines.

**Battle:**

Referee: Only two pokemon are allowed to battle only the challenger may substitute pokemons. The battle is declared over of both pokemons on one side are unable to battle. Please release your pokemons!

"Come on out Surskit!" Viola shouted as she released her first pokemon.

"Surr!"

"Time for revenge Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Referee: Let the rematch between the challenger Ash and the leader Viola begin!

"Start off with sticky-web Surskit!" commanded the gym leader.

"Dodge them all Pikachu!"

Fortunately for Ash Pikachu's training was fruitful and his speed was enough to dodge all the incoming attacks from Surskit. After Surskit's attack, Ash saw a great opportunity to strike back against Surskit.

"Quick Attack!" Ash commended. Pikachu dashed with blinding speed but Viola saw it coming and was completely prepared for Pikachu's attack.

"Protect!" Surskit was then covered with a green barrier and repelled Pikachu's quick attack and repelled Pikachu above.

"I knew you'd do that! Strike back with Iron tail!" Ash commended.

Pikachu's tail glowed white and was preparing to crash it against Surskit with great speed from falling. Viola did not see this coming and was left astonished. The iron tail successfully hit Surskit directly and made the bug pokemon backed a few meters from the impact of the hit.

"Wow I never thought that that quick attack was only a decoy…try this then, Surskit please prepare the ice battle field with ice beam!"

"Pikachu don't let Surskit use that attack, Quick attack let's go!" Pikachu dashed with another quick attack and was successful to hit his opponent but was unable to stop the ice beam. In a blink of an eye the whole battle field was then covered with ice.

"Now use Signal beam!"

"Pikachu plant your tail on the ground to maintain balance and use thunderbolt!"

The two attacks collided but Thunderbolt overpowered the bug type move and struck Surskit. When the explosion cleared up Surskit was then revealed with swirls on its eyes.

Referee: Surskit is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!

"Awesome job Pikachu!"

"Pikaa!"

"Hmm…that was pretty intense, but the battle is far from over, come on out Vivillion!"

"Pikachu take a little rest" Ash ordered his Pikachu to return and was planning to make a substitute.

"You see, this guy also want to have a rematch, come on out Fletchling!"

"Fletch!"

"Let's see if Fletchling did any progress… Vivillion start off with gust!"

"Ride the wind Fletchling!"

Fletchling has successfully balanced its tail feathers and was completely fine despite the powerful gust attack. Ash was then about to command a counter attack.

"Use thus gust's wind to use a stringer razor wind!" Ash commanded as he saw the opportunity to use his opponent's attack against them. The razor wind formed by Fletchling was indeed stronger and actually hit Vivillion despite the far distance between them.

"Vivillion keep it together!"

"Vii…" Vivillion carried a decent amount of damage but was still in shape to continue battling.

"Use peck Fletchling!" the flying type pokemon dashed towards Vivillion and successfully dealt great damage from the super-effective hit. Ash was confident to continue this momentum and ordered Fletchling to do another peck.

"Same moves used twice won't work in us, use confusion and repel Fletchling!" Viola exclaimed. Vivillion's eyes turned blue and manipulated Fletchling's move. Fletchling flinched from the damage done to it, but Ash soon discovered that damage was not the only thing he should worry about. Fletchling was confused because of the hit and was not in the shape to follow commands from Ash!

"Oh no…Fletchling snap out of it!" Ash shouted but his words are unable to reach his pokemon.

"Finish this with a picture perfect Solarbeam!" Vivillion absorbed a great amount of sunlight and blasted it with great force towards the robin pokemon knocking it out with swirls on its eyes.

Referee: Fletchling is unable to battle, Vivillion is the winner!

"Pikachu I need you help to battle Vivillion…"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped straight to the ice battle field.

"Looks like your Pikachu is in trouble, don't you think?"

"Nope, Pikachu will do fine!"

"You really are confident! Use gust and blow Pikachu away!" Viola commanded her Vivillion.

"Plant you tail on the ground!" Pikachu successfully endured the gust attack and at this moment, Ash though of a plan to win this battle.

"Use confusion on Pikachu Vivillion!" Viola commanded her pokemon to do a follow up attack.

"Oh no you don't! Slide through the ice so Vivillion can't focus its attack towards you!" Ash commanded his Pikachu. The yellow mouse pokemon slide through the battle field and appeared to be skating! Vivillion's confusion attack failed and was unable to trace Pikachu's next movement leaving it completely vulnerable and defenseless.

"Now combine iron tail and quick attack and jump!"

"Whaat?" Viola exclaimed in shock, and like her Vivillion, she was left clueless about Pikachu's next move. Pikachu jumped behind Vivillion and was now airborne. Ash found this opportunity to finish this once and for all.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released a powerful thunderbolt in midair and knocked Vivillion towards the ice battle field. When Vivillion crashed on the ground, it was unable to get up and now had swirls on its eyes.

Referee: Vivillion is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner! The Victory goes to Ash the challenger!

"All right we did it Pikachu!"

"Pikaa chu!"

"Yey Ash and Pikachu won!" Bonnie jumped for joy.

"Congratulations Ash! That was in intense battle!" Clemont complimented the raven-haired trainer.

"See what did I told you Viola?" Alexa teased her sister.

"I know I know, that was really unexpected." Viola replied.

"Hey where is Serena?" Ash wondered after not seeing in the sidelines anymore.

"AASSHHYY!"

"Huh?" Ash turned around and saw Serena running towards him. Serena jumped and tightly hugged Ash. Ash was so astonished and surprised about the sudden hug Serena gave him and was left blushing the whole time.

"Congratulations Ashy, I know that you'll win!" Serena said as she continued to hug her crush, still unaware of the current situation they are in, probably so overjoyed of her crush's victory.

"Uh..thanks Serena…I think that goodluck kiss actually worked." Ash whispered to Serena's ear as they continue to hug.

"Can I excuse the two of you love birds?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Huh? Oh right!" the two said in unison and broke away from the hug and still blushing.

"Ash are you forgetting something?" Alexa commented.

"Oh right the badge!" Ash exclaimed.

"Here you are Ash, I gladly present you the bug badge as proof of your victory here in the Santalune city gym!" Viola said as she presented the badge to Ash.

"Wow I just got the Bug badge!" Ash exclaimed as he do his trademark pose whenever he gets a badge.

"Let's commemorate you victory with a picture" Viola suggested.

"Great idea!" Ash responded.

After the picture was taken, Ash and his friends moved on towards the pokemon center. On their way Ash had a little conversation with Serena.

"Thanks for the support Serena, I know that I'll win every gym battled I face with you by my side, will you travel with me?" Ash asked as he scratched his cheeks.

"Sure Ash! I was waiting for this day for a long time, finally we can fulfill our promise!" Serena answered while blushing.

"Oh right that reminds me…Serena I have something important to show you…"

"Huh? What may that be Ash?" Serena wondered.

**To Be Continued…..**


	7. Chapter 7: Remembering My Hero

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 7: Remembering My Hero**

Right after the group arrived at the pokemon center, they decided to rest and spend the rest of the day there and will set out to continue their journey tomorrow. Clemont separated from the group and decided to create new inventions that may be useful in their journey. Leaving Bonnie with Ash and Serena.

"Hmm I wonder what's Clemont up to now?" Serena stated while watching the blond inventor building and combining his stuffs.

"If he's gonna create a new invention I would be so excited to see it work!" Ash said as he also watch Clemont do his work.

"Oh boy…I think I should accompany Clemont just in case he blew something up, see you guys later!" Bonnie then ran towards her brother probably sensing that something may go wrong with his brother's invention. After Bonnie left the two, Serena reminded Ash about the conversation they were having earlier before they got in the pokemon center.

"Uhmm…so Ash what was that you want me to see?" Serena inquired.

"Oh right…do you remember this?" Ash took a rolled paper with a pink ribbon tied around it. Ash unrolled the note and let Serena read the note that is inside.

"Ow Wow Ash did you really kept this all this years?" Serena said as she blushes reading the same note she left Ash years ago back in Kanto.

"Uhh haha yeah… you see, I never lose hope that someday I can reunite with you again, so I kept this note wherever I go…and I never expected that that day was yesterday…I hardly recognize you because you grew since I last saw you…" Ash explained as he scratched his head.

"That's sweet Ash…and here was I thinking that you forgot over our past…" Serena sighed.

"I would never forget you Serena…I would never forget you straw-hat girl…I just didn't recognize you because you really changed, I mean…look at you…"

"Ash…uhm..do you think I'm cute?" Serena asked in a cheeky smile that made Ash blush but answered anyway.

"Of course…"

Hearing Ash's answer made Serena turn red. She was only trying to play with Ash and didn't really expect to hear this answer. Did Ash really consider her cute? That thought alone never left Serena's mind the whole time. It's like Dialga freezed time for her and can't seem to get over Ash's answer. Ash Ketchum consider her cute!

"Uhh Serena? Your face is red are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Yeah I'm okay…I'm fine Ash no need to worry!"

"Hmm if you say so...Hey Serena can please tell me more about how you spent your life here in Kalos as soon as you left Kanto?" Ash asked.

"Well actually I never forgot you and our promises together. I didn't took my opportunity to receive a pokemon when I was ten since I never really thought of having a journey alone, and of course we had a promise right? I've been waiting for you before I decided to take a pokemon."

"Oh you really started late you know…" Ash teased.

"Well its fine, since I get to start my journey with you" Serena answered back.

"You got a point."

"Sometimes I wonder…what if you didn't find me in the woods way back…" Serena sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ash wondered.

"N-nothing…Hey Ash why is that guy looking towards you?" Serena pointed out a boy behind Ash. It seems that this guy needs something from him but Ash doesn't have any clue about the boy's intension. The boy then walked closer to Ash and greeted him.

"Hey kid I've heard that you won against the gym leader, you must be pretty tough then, wanna have a battle?" the boy challenged Ash.

"Sure why not?" Ash replied accepting the guy's challenge.

"Another battle Ash? You should take a break you know…" Serena recommended.

"When it comes to battle I can't get enough"

"Let's head over the battle field outside and start." The guy said.

"Right, can I know your name?"

"The name's Josh, your Ash right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I heard you and your girlfriend talking and she mentioned your name several times."

"Uh girlfriend?"

"Never mind that, shall we begin?"

"Uhm I guess…"

"Go Ash!" Serena cheered.

"Okay here I go, I choose you Froakie!" Ash sent the bubble frog pokemon towards the battle field.

"Braxien I choose you!" Josh then to reveals his pokemon.

"Wow a Braxien…" Serena stared at the pokemon and noticed that it somehow resembles Fennekin. She checked her pokedex and found out that it was Fennekin's evolve form after all.

"Fennekin's evolve form huh? Then we are in the advantage Froakie! Let's get to work, start with bubble!"

"Quick dodge that Braxien!" the fox-like pokemon quickly dodge the bubble attack sent by Froakie. Ash noticed Braxien's speed and realized that in order to land a super-effective hit against Braxien, Froakie too must move faster.

"Froakie move more agile! Attack with Pound and show your speed!" Ash commended. Froakie then charged forward and was about to use pound but Josh saw this coming and ordered Braxien to attack as well.

"Counter that with Fire spin!" Braxien used the wand-like stick it was holding and casted a fire spin direct to Froakie. The bubble frog pokemon was trapped by the fire spin and was unable to break off the flames dealt by Braxien.

"Oh no this bad…" Ash was left shock and was unable to think of a solution to break Froakie off the fire spin. He ordered several moves but Froakie was unable to follow commands due to being trapped within the flames. Serena who was watching the turn up of events became uneasy because of Ash's rough battle. Clemont and Bonnie approached Serena and they too watched the battle.

"Oh your both here…How's the invention Clemont?" Serena inquired.

"Uhmmm…it blew up…" the blond inventor sighed.

"Well what's new…" Bonnie sweat-dropped.

"Oh look Ash is in the middle of a battle…Froakie's opponent seems tough…"Clemont said shifting the attention towards Ash. At the moment, they saw Ash and Froakie's struggle to continue the battle. Even with the type advantage, Froakie still seems overpowered by Braxien.

"Is Ash going to lose this battle?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"No! Ash is going to win this I know it…" Serena answered clenching her fist towards her chest. It's obvious that she was also uneasy with the situation Ash's battle was currently in but she still believes that her crush can somehow make a comeback.

"You really believe in Ash's skill huh? What makes you think he can still win this one?" Clemont asked being puzzled by Serena's words.

"I know so…he is not the kind of guy that gives in that easily no matter what the odds are. Ever since we were kids he never gives up easily, he always think outside the box and surprise everyone." Serena answered.

"Wow you two must really have lots of memories with each other…" Bonnie commented.

"Yes…we had a lot…" Serena then reminisced the times they spent way back in Kanto. A flashback caught her thoughts in that very moment, something she never forgot all these years, something that made her fall for him.

-flashback-

"Okay kids it's time for our next activity!" Oak stated. It was near-nightfall, the sky is about to get dark in few minutes and the kids in the camp are preparing for the next activity that they will participate.

"For this activity each one of you will be paired as partners. Your hand will be tied with each other and hike outside the camp. I must warn you that never go to the off limits zone of the hiking course because it's too dangerous to go further. We set up ropes that barricades the hiking course from the off limits zone so you can easily track your way through the obstacle course. You also need to find several items here in the list during your hike and return here. The first team who return here with the complete items in the list will be the winner. Again please NEVER go to the off limits zone. Now kids choose your partners!"

"Hey Straw-hat girl want to be my partner?" Ash asked.

"I'd love to Ash." Serena replied while blushing a little. Their hands were tied together and were given a flash light and the list of items they need to find. The items listed were the following:

2 Oran Berries

1 Empty Pokeball

1 Repel spray

"Hmm…I wish those things are not that hard to find…" Serena sighed.

"Don't worry we can find all with time to spare!" Ash reassured her.

"So being too confident huh Ashy-boy?" a voice interrupted them from behind. Apparently it was Gary, Professor Oak's grandson.

"You won't win this time Gary!" Ash sassily answered back.

"Huh you might as well up, you have no chance in beating me." Gary strikes back. Both rivals shared an annoyed stare to each other until they heard an announcement that the activity was about to begin. Gary hissed back and turned around with his partner that has obviously no idea about what Ash and Gary talked about. Serena too was uneasy seeing her crush being annoyed so she tried to calm him down.

"Don't listen to him, you won't give up right? Never give up until it's over." Serena reminded Ash who was slowly calming down.

"Right!" Ash warmly smiled to Serena. For Serena, that smile always makes her melt, she always loved that smile ever since they first met in the woods.

"Come on! the activity is underway and we don't want to lose right?"

"Haha got me there straw-hat girl!"

Several minutes passed and the pair has manage to find the pokeball and the repel spray and they hey were only missing the two Oran berries. The sky was dark but they can still manage to go on because of the lanterns that are placed on their way. The pair decided to rest up a bit and think where they can spot two Oran berries.

"This is odd, there should be a lot of Oran berry bushes here, but we can't find any…" Ash said.

" Oh look at that I can see some Oran berries!" Serena happily pointed out the tree on Ash's back. Upon hearing this, Ash quickly turned around and confirmed that those are Oran berries.

"Right there it is! Let's pick some up and win this activity!"

"I'll pick it up! I'll try to step on that rock and reach for it."

"Are you sure? You know it will be easier if I will be the one who will reach those you know." Ash suggested.

"Leave this to me Ash, I want to be the one who will pick up our final item, and in fact, you were already the one who spotted the empty pokeball and the repel spray earlier, I want also want to contribute something you know." Serena answered.

"Well if that's what you want…just be careful alright?"

"Sure thanks Ash!" Serena then stepped on the rock and tip-toed to reach for the Oran berries while her other hand is tied up with Ash's. Just as soon as Serena picked the two berries up, she slipped on the rock and fell down straight to the ground dragging Ash with her due to their hands being tied up.

"Ow that hurts!" Serena exclaimed.

"Are you alright Straw-hat girl?" Ash asked in concern.

"Yeah but I think I sprained my right foot…I can't stand Ash." Serena was about to tear up while enduring the pain.

"That looks bad, I need to treat it as soon as possible!" Ash said in concern.

"Do you think that these Oran berries can make me feel better?"

"I don't think it works like that straw-hat girl…listen, I'll untie our hands and look for herbs okay? You stay and wait for me here." Ash then untied the clothe that tied their hands and ran towards the ropes that barricades the off limits zone. Seeing this mad Serena call Ash's name several times to warn him but the boy wasn't coming back. She felt the warm tears dropped from her eyes and has nothing to do but cry. After a couple of short minutes, Ash returned from the off limits zone with herbs on his hands. He approached Serena who was still crying. Without a word, he wiped her tears that made the crying girl calm down. Ash applied herbs to Serena's foot and took the clothe that was used to tie their hands. He used it to tie up the herb to Serena's foot and stared at it for a while.

"What's the matter Ash?" Serena asked while sobbing a little.

"Nothing…we should head back to camp and win this activity…" as Ash stood up she saw Ash's knee bleeding and quickly questioned Ash about what happened.

"I'll explain later, can you stand up?" Ash changed the topic to avert Serena's attention.

"I can't…"

"Then I'll carry you in my back."

"Huh? In that state? But you are struggling just to walk straight, your injured Ash." Serena said in a worried tone.

"I know I'm injured, and all the bad luck fell to us but I won't give up, I won't give you up, not a chance!"

"Ash…" Serena sighed.

"Come on I'll carry you…" the two then headed back to camp. Ash carried Serena through the rest of the way. When they arrived they were surprised to see that they were the first one to return and officially won the activity. Their injuries were treated and was immediately questioned by Professor Oak about how they got their injuries.

"Uhh…we decided to run and race each other even if we were tied up for fun, but we fell down in the process, sorry for our carelessness professor." Ash lied.

"Well it's alright, just as long as you did not crossed the ropes that lead to the off limits zone." Oak replied.

Serena just smiled about Ash's silly excuse but she realized that Ash was no ordinary boy. He would never give up and is always ready to take risks if it means to put his friends to safety and prevail in the end. Yes he was reckless, but is was cute, that act of Ash made her feelings for him to grow much more. From that day one she always believed in Ash, she never stopped believing in Ash until to the present day.

-end of flashback-

"Hey Serena? Are you okay?" Bonnie asked as she poked Serena's shoulder several times before finally getting her attention.

"Huh? What? Uhh I-I'm okay…I was just thinking." Serena explained.

"Uhh Serena…I'm still trying to figure out how Ash can manage to win this battle." Clemont said. Serena remembered Ash's battle and continued to watch the match.

"You'll see Clemont, count on it!" Serena reassured Clemont.

"Froakie use pound and stir up the sands on the ground!" the bubble frog pokemon pounded the ground and made the sand extinguish the flames from the fire spin.

"Alright you did it Froakie!"

"Huh? How did you got out from that firespin?" Josh asked in a panic.

"I learned that Froakie can't use his water attack due to the intense flames of you Braxien that trapped Froakie. I figured that using a different type of attack may work."Ash confidently answered.

"Well that's clever but I think we can finish this off, Braxien firespin again!"

"Dodge it Froakie!" the bubble frog pokemon then multiplied into clones and dodge the fire spin. Ash was surprised how Froakie dodge the attack, he didn't expect for Froakie to learn double team in that very moment where he needed it!

"Awesome! You learned double team Froakie! Now time to win this, use double team again!" Froakie then again multiplied into clones and surrounded Braxien with his clones. Braxien was left vulnerable and defenseless to Froakie's next attack.

"Oh no this is really bad! Come on Braxien use firespin to all the clones!" Braxien blasted all the clones and cleared the field but to Josh's surprise, Froakie was nowhere to be found.

"I just love doing this! Froakie hit Braxien hard with Water pulse!" Froakie was revealed to be above Braxien and released a powerful Water pulse direct to Braxien knocking it out.

"Well I think that's it for Braxien. It was a great match Josh." Ash commented as he approached his opponent. They shook their hands as a sign that they enjoyed their match.

"You got me there Ash, I never really expect that Froakie can leap that fast for me not to notice that it was above Braxien all along."

"Yeay Ash won!" Bonnie cheered.

"Whaaa? Wow Ash really surprises me in his every battle!" Clemont stated.

"What did I told you Clemont? I told you Ash will win." Serena said. Afterwards, she approached Ash and congratulated him for the victory.

"Well I'll be heading off, thanks for the battle Ash, I hope we have a rematch someday!" Josh said as he waved goodbye.

"Count on it Josh, see yah!"

"Well can you at least take a break now?" Serena recommended.

"Come to think of it I'm kinda hungry."

"Already?" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah hehe" Ash chuckled.

"That was a great match you had back there Ash!" Clemont also approached Ash and complimented him for his comeback.

"You were also awesome Froakie!" Bonnie also complimented the bubble frog pokemon for his victory.

"Frooaa!" it replied with red shade on its cheeks.

"Thanks guys, hey wait, how's that new invention that you were working out Clemont?" Ash asked with sparkles in his eyes. Among the group, Ash was always the one who gets very thrilled whenever Clemont introduces a new inventions of he's.

"Another blast... I guess." Clemont sighed.

"Well what's new…" Serena and Bonnie said in unison as they both sweat-dropped.

**To Be Continued…..**


	8. Chapter 8: Not That Bad

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 8: Not That Bad**

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are on their way towards the site of Ash's next gym battle, Cyllage city. They had set off early in the morning and bid farewell to Alexa and her sister Viola. As the group trailed their way outside the city they talked about Ash's progress from his previous gym battle. Being the center of all the compliments of his friends, Ash can't avoid being flattered by the kind words from his friends. They continued talking until something rather important came to Ash's mind…

"Uh guys…Do you have any idea how to get to Cyllage city?" Ash inquired as he scratched his head being clueless about the direction that they will take.

"I can help you with that Ash!" Serena answered as she open a pink device that displays a mini map of the whole Kalos region. She zoomed in a particular section and pointed it to Ash.

"From here we must return to Lumiose in order to take the route towards Cyllage city."

"Hmm if we are going back to Lumiose city I might as well try to challenge the gym there too."

"That's a good idea Ash! But why didn't you challenge the Lumiose city gym when you were still there?" Serena wondered.

"I tried to, but Clemont and Bonnie told me that the gym leader there was not present. I suppose maybe by the time we arrive there the gym leader should have returned, right Clemont?"

"H-huh? M-maybe! But I doubt it…" Clemont nervously answered.

"And why is that?" Ash wondered.

"Uhmmm..uhhhh" Clemont was left speechless about Ash's question that made the raven-haired trainer suspicious about Clemont. He feels like Clemont is trying to hide something but what may that be? Ash has no clue.

"Ash your still new in Kalos right? Maybe you should just focus in trying to catch your fourth pokemon!" Clemont suggested trying to change the subject. Clemont mentally face-palmed about what stupid distraction was that? But to Clemont's surprise, his distraction has worked like a charm to the raven-haired trainer.

"Your right Clemont! I'm soo thrilled whenever I think about what next pokemon I will get here in Kalos! I just obtained my first gym battle and now I'm planning to fill the fourth slot of my team!" Ash replied.

"Ash will you let me take care of your fourth pokemon like the rest of your team?" Bonnie asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure Bonnie! As long as you can handle all of them." Ash winked.

"Of course I can!"

"Wow your already aiming for your next catch...you are really fast Ash." Serena commented.

"So tell me Serena, do you plan to catch a new one?" Ash asked.

"Maybe…I don't know yet, I think I'm still contented having Fennekin and Scatterbug with me." Serena replied as she turned her gaze towards the two pokeballs that are attached to her belt. She loves how her pokemon interacts, whenever she gives them time to play, she always watch and observes the two, both pokemon really get along.

"Hey guys, why don't we take a break?" Ash suggested.

"That's a great idea, my legs are killing me!" Clemont whined.

"Oh come on Clemont, with that kind of attitude it will be more difficult for me to get you a wife!" Bonnie scolded her brother Clemont. Ash and Serena just giggled as they watched the two. The group ate some snacks and relaxed a bit. They were really enjoying their free time, specially Clemont. They continued chatting with each other until they felt the ground shaking and the rocks around them trembling. They were quickly alarmed and at the same time confused, except Serena. She was familiar with this situation. Something like this would have been caused by a Ryhorn race. The group soon saw the Rhyhorn and their riders approaching them.

"Quick guys run!" Serena shouted. The group managed to run away and avoid the incoming stampede of the Rhyhorns. They watched the racers pass them and soon heard a siren nearby. It seems to be the siren of Officer Jenny. They soon found where the sound was coming and they were right, it was Officer Jenny. She approached the group who was currently confused and startled about the events, well except Serena.

"What are you doing here?! This road is currently closed for the annual Rhyhorn races!" Officer Jenny informed.

"We're sorry Officer Jenny, we didn't know." Ash apologized.

"Hmm well that's acceptable, if your all heading to town then follow me." Officer Jenny leaded the group towards the town. As soon as they've arrived, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were all amazed by what they saw. There was a giant screen on the middle of town that telecast the Rhyhorn races. The group was led them to a ranch where Officer Jenny explained them the event of their town. She also mentioned that the upcoming Rhyhorn race tomorrow will accept first-timers. After hearing this, the raven-haired trainer quickly got excited.

"Wow that's great! I want to enter!" Ash declared that surprised his friends. Even Pikachu was surprised by his trainer's declaration.

"Well you can rent a Rhyhorn here in this ranch, feel free to choose one." Officer Jenny informed.

"Wow so you get to pick the one you'll use? That's awesome!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Look at all the Rhyhorns! They are all so cute!" Bonnie said as she pointed and climbed the fence.

"They all look energetic!" Ash commented.

"I'll be taking my leave and go back to my work, good luck on you race Ash, goodbye everyone!" Officer Jenny waved goodbye to Ash and his friends.

"Thanks Officer Jenny! Now time for me to pick one!" Ash walked nearer among the Rhyhorns and got excited when he one of them took his attention. He was about to approach it from behind with caution but he was stopped by Serena.

"Don't do that Ash! If you approach I Rhyhorn from the back it might get alarmed! You must approach it in front to show it that you mean them no harm."

"Wow you seem to know a lot about Rhyhorn Serena" Ash complimented.

"You should approach it like this…" Serena approached the Rhyhorn from the front and petted the spiked pokemon. "Hmm this guy seem to be docile and clever, right?"

"Rhyy!"

"You are so good Serena at this Serena, how did you know all these?" Bonnie asked with amazement.

"Uhhmm my mother taught me about the basics of being about a Rhyhorn racer back in Vaniville town. " Serena explained.

"I suppose your mom is a Rhyhorn racer?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, actually she is a professional, her name is Grace Yvonne."

"WOW! You are the daughter of the great Grace Yvonne? That's soo cool Serena!" Clemont exclaimed.

"You see, our father, Clemont and I are fans of her. We used to watch her races in television way back when she was still active in Rhyhorn racing." Bonnie explained.

"Ohh I see, I never really thought that she was this famous." Serena replied.

"So are you also aiming to follow you mother's footsteps?" Ash asked.

"Nope, Rhyhorn racing isn't that bad but I think there is something out there that is waiting for me, something that I still don't know at the moment." as Serena said this, a weak breeze made her smooth blond hair sway. Come to think of it, Serena never did informed Ash and the others about what her goal is.

"I understand, anyway since you are experienced in Rhyhorn racing, can you teach me? Please I beg you." Ash requested.

"What? Uhhmm I don't know Ash…" Serena was surprised about Ash's sudden request. She thought that she escaped Rhyhorn racing from her home but here she was now getting involved in another Rhyhorn race.

"Please Serena…" Ash begged.

"Please do it and teach Ash, Teacher Serena" Bonnie also tried to convince Serena to approve Ash's request.

"You know that Ash is always excited about facing new challenges Serena and you know that, it's going to be fun helping him most specially that YOU are the daughter of the famous Grace Yvonne." Clemont added.

"Hmm well oh alright, how can I say no to all of that?" Serena winked to her friends that made them rejoice.

"Alright!" Ash, Clemont and Bonnie exclaimed in unison. After this, Ash and Serena changed outfits that are more suitable in Rhyhorn racing.

"So how do we start?" Ash asked.

"First, you must learn to ride your Rhyhorn." Serena answered.

"Can you show me how?"

"Do I really have to?" Serena protested trying to avoid riding the Rhyhorn.

"Well if you don't want to I think I can manage." Ash then attempted to climb up Rhyhorn's back but failed. He thought that he could do it the second time around, thus, he continued to try climbing up the spiked – pokemon's back but all still fell in the end.

"Hmm Ash is making no progress whatsoever" Clemont commented.

"I don't get it, is their some kind of trick to do it?" Bonnie stated with a confused tone.

"Please Serena can you show me how to do it? Please?" Ash pleaded.

"Well if I really have to…" Serena eventually gave in to Ash's request.

"First you have to step in Rhyhorn side and carefully jump yourself towards Rhyhorn's back lake this" Serena demonstrates the first step. Much to Ash's surprise, Serena accomplished this effortlessly unlike him.

"Wow that was amazing Serena!" Ash complimented. Upon hearing this Serena can't help but blush a little.

"T-Thanks…"

"Now can you show me how to command Rhyhorn to move forward?"

"Well that's simple, you just have to…" before Serena can even continue her sentence, the Rhyhorn she was currently riding began to thrash everything around and shook Serena off its back. Serena lost grip and knocked towards Ash. Both of them fell to the ground with Serena on the top of Ash.

"Serena! Ash! Are you alright?" Clemont shouted in concern for his friends.

"Yeah I think so…" Serena answered. Her landing was not that hard than she expected, she thought that the ground will be harder, she then looked where she was sitting and found out that she didn't fell in the ground.

"I'll be more than fine if you stand up please." Ash stated being the one who became the landing spot of Serena.

"Oh my! I'm so Sorry Ash!" Serena quickly regained posture to stand and help Ash to stand as well.

"It's alright, hey we can't stop now, I want to learn to Rhyhorn race!" Ash exclaimed being more determined than earlier.

"Well you sure are full of energy, you never cease to amaze me." Serena whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all, c'mon we should use the remaining time of the day to train you, remember the race is tomorrow morning."

"Right!" the spent the whole day with the Rhyhorn. It was hard teaching Ash but somehow he found ways to catch up with Serena's instructions. Bonnie at the moment, who was watching the two can't help but giggle. Seeing her friends interact seems somewhat sweet. Sure she is just a kid, but Bonnie knows a lot more than her brother when it comes to romance. Clemont was busy inventing new items that may help them in the future. After sometime, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and even the Rhyhorn's were alarmed after hearing a huge explosion. As soon as they turned to Clemont, they sighed and immediately got back to their works. They should have that it was Clemont all along.

"Serena! Serena! Look! How am I doing?" Ash shouted as he tries his best to grip on whatever he can hold on Rhyhorn's back.

"Wow Ash is really improving." Clemont said.

"Way to go Ash!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Stop talking you might bite your tongue! Maintain your Grip, be one with Rhyhorn!" Serena shouted. As soon as she heard the things she just said, she immediately remembered her mom and all those Rhyhorn training sessions with her mother back in Vaniville town. She knew she hated Rhyhorn racing, but she never knew that it was also fun. Seeing Ash successfully ride the thrashing Rhyhorn made her realize that all those Rhyhorn's practice with her mom wasn't that bad, not that bad after all.

"I've finally manage to get along with Rhyhorn! Isn't that great Pikachu?" Ash asked his loyal partner who was currently watching him with Bonnie.

"Pikaa Pikachu!" Pikachu then jumped towards Ash shoulders.

"I hope you'll win tomorrow Ash!" Bonnie said giving Ash a thumbs up.

"Good luck tomorrow Ash, I know you'll do great!" Clemont added.

"You know Ash, you should rest early today. You'll need a lot of energy for tomorrow's event." Serena winked.

"Uh yeah I guess you right, but before I do, I just want to thank you for everything Serena, I promise I'll win tomorrow for you." Ash said as he scratched his cheeks.

"I know you will Ash…" the group set their sights towards the town's pokemon center. Right after they finished diner, they got to their rooms and slept. Well, all of them except Serena. She's with Fennekin and Scatterbug inside the room's kitchen baking cookies.

"Hmm I wished he's like these cookies I made for him." Serena giggled.

"Fenne?"

"Scaat?"

"Sshh! Stay your voice down or you'll wake them." Both pokemon nodded in response to their trainers command.

"I hope they'll turn out great."

**To Be Continued…..**


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble at the Rhyhorn Race

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 9: Trouble at the Rhyhorn Race**

"Fenne! Fenne!" the fire-type starter cried at it licked its trainer to wake her up. Serena already slept way past her normal bedtime just to bake the cookies intended for Ash. She lost tracked of time and even if she knew that it was getting late, it didn't bother her one bit. She was enjoying every seconds she waited the cookie to be done by daydreaming how Ash's face will be as soon she gave it to him. It was now 10:30 in the morning and still, the blond trainer is still sleeping peacefully. Fennekin just had enough of her trainer not responding to her cries and now was preparing to pounce and use a scratch attack.

"OUCH! Hey what was that for?" Serena exclaimed being fully awake by her pokemon's wake up call.

"Fennekiin!" the fox pokemon greeted her trainer as if it was saying good morning in a teasing way.

"Huh? Where is everybody? And what time is it already?" Serena said as she glanced over the room where everyone was nowhere to be found. It appears that Serena was the only one left in the room with her Fennekin.

"Well looks like I've adopted Ash's attitude…Hmm anyway, where is Ash?" Serena picked up her pokemon and carried it as if it was a stuff toy being hugged. She peeked outside the window to see Ash doing last minute preparations for the Rhyhorn race that will be held later.

"Well it's a big day for him, better get prepared as well."

Meanwhile at the pokemon center's lobby the Lumiose city siblings were sitting and were busy doing each of their morning rituals. For Clemont, well it was drawing new blueprints for new ideas of the next invention he'll eventually make and while Bonnie, as usual, feeding the electric-fairy type Dedenne.

"Hey guys! Is Serena up yet?" Ash greeted as he entered the facility with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"We don't know yet, but I think she might me." Clemont replied as he continued to draw his blueprints without even looking at Ash.

"Hey Pikachu are you hungry? Come here I'll feed you!" Bonnie offered. As Pikachu heard this he immediately leaped from Ash shoulder's to the table.

"I'll go check on Serena, wait for me here buddy okay?"

"Pikaa" it responded as it dig in to the pokemon food prepared by Bonnie. Ash trailed off to the room where Serena was. It didn't take long before Ash spotted the room and barged in without knocking. Much to his surprise, Serena wasn't in the bed anymore. He continued searching until he reached the kitchen. There he spotted Serena with Fennekin and Scatterbug beside her. It appears like Serena was packing something, but what? Ash didn't revealed his self and continued to crept closer to the kitchen's door to further observe what Serena was doing.

"Oh wow it look so yummy have a bite Fennekin and Scatterbug!" Serena said as she offered the cookies towards her pokemon. Much to her delight, both pokemons were delighted by the taste. Serena was proud of her work and was excited to give it to Ash.

"Hmmm it smells so good too!" Serena continued to cheer for how much her cookies turned out, in fact she was so busy rejoicing that she didn't notice Ash entered the kitchen and was now on his way towards her.

"Yeah it does smells good, what did you made Serena? Can I have a little bite?" Ash said. Serena quickly got startled upon Ash's sudden entrance.

"Hey stop right there!" Serena exclaimed to Ash as she continued to tremble a bit.

"Huh? Hey take it easy Serena, I'm just asking for a bite that's all." Ash explained.

"No! Stay where you are! You should have at least knocked on the door you know." Serena continued to protest while hiding the cookies she made behind her back.

"Hey what are you hiding in there? It smells really great, can I have a least I bite. I'm really starving." Ash said as he took another step closer.

"Hey I said stay where you are! No you can't have any!" Serena said now in a panic tone. She was worried that her surprise may be ruined for good.

"You know you really act weird today? Didn't you have a goodnight sleep? Well if you ask me, you slept like a Snorlax last night." Ash teased.

"Very funny Ashy, but for your information, it's yourself your describing!" Serena answered back to Ash's teasing.

"Will you just give me a bite with that whatever you cooked?" Ash said as he tried to return the issue.

"I said no!"

"Why not?" Ash asked with a pout in his mouth. Seeing Ash like this made Serena feel uneasy about saying no to Ash. Just a simple look on Ash's face while he continues to beg for a treat makes Serena's heart melt. She couldn't resist that cute face! But still in order to pursue her surprise for Ash she tried to stay firm and say no to Ash.

"For the last time Ashy, I said no. These are only for the pokemons. Who knows what would happen if you take a single bite? You might turn to a pokemon yourself." Serena explained.

"That only works on cartoons Serena and I'm not the type to give up easily." Ash teased.

"Hmm looks like you don't have Pikachu with you, your' pretty much vulnerable if ever a random ember attack hit you from nowhere." Serena said with an evil grin on her face as she held Fennekin beside her.

"Okay okay take it easy Serena. I see where your' going with this but please can I have a bite or two? I beg you pretty please?"

"Well that's it. Better start running Ash, Fennekin use Ember!" Serena commanded her starter pokemon to use the fire-type attack. Fennekin got positioned in using the attack and Ash saw this coming. He eventually gave up and quickly ran outside the room leaving Serena and her pokemon and well of course the cookies.

"Phew glad that was over…" Serena sighed. Ash was now headed back to the lobby and as he walk downstairs he couldn't help but wonder why Serena was acting weird from a while ago. He tried to shake all these thoughts away as he continued to walk towards the blond siblings. Pikachu quickly noticed his trainer and greeted it.

"How's breakfast Pikachu?" Ash asked the yellow mouse pokemon who stood by its empty bowl of pokemon food.

"Chuu" his partner pokemon reply in content.

"So is Serena up?" Bonnie asked.

"Well yeah but…" Ash stated as he remembered the events from earlier.

"Why what's wrong?" Clemont asked as he was still continuing his blueprints from earlier.

"N-Nothing! Anyway, we should get prepared because my race will start soon. You fix your things while waiting for Serena. I think I'll go ahead so I can change my clothes and get ready." Ash said as he picked up his back pack and his yellow mouse pokemon and carried it by his shoulders.

"Goodluck Ash! I just know that you'll win it for sure!" Bonnie said as she waved goodbye to Ash who was now headed out the facility.

"Alright it's done! My blueprints are done! You should see this Ash you'll be amaze for sure! Huh? Ash?" Clemont exclaimed as he raised his blue prints that he made all morning. He was excited to let Ash see it but as soon as he examined their environment, Ash was nowhere to be found.

"Hey where is Ash? I know he was just here a second ago…" Clemont asked Bonnie in confusion.

"Well he just headed out. You were too much busy to notice that he already left." Bonnie explained.

"Well that's just great." Clemont sighed.

"He said that we should get packed up and to follow right after Serena is done."

"There she is!" Clemont said as he pointed out to the brunette trainer who was now headed their way.

"I'm sorry I took so long!" Serena apologized with an embarrass tone.

"It's fine. Anyway, are you all set? Ash told us to follow him right after your' done." Clemont answered.

"Yep I'm all set, let's go!" Serena said. The group then headed outside the facility towards town where the Rhyhorn race will be held. It was past noon when they arrived at the venue, just in time for the race that Ash will be competing in. They find their seats and watched the other participants get ready in the back of their Rhyhorns. They immediately spotted Ash who was wearing all blue jumpsuit and a red helmet that resembles his normal everyday outfit but now in a different kind of fashion. As Serena stared at the raven-haired trainer, she can't help but feel attractive on how Ash looks in those clothes. For her, it was cute.

"Go for it Ash I know you'll win!" Bonnie cheered.

"Good luck Ash!" Clemont added as he wished his friend luck.

"Thanks guys! We'll do our best. Right Rhyhorn?"Ash said as he petted the spiked pokemon's head.

"Rhyyy!" Rhyhorn replied with a determined growl.

"Uhm Ash? Is Pikachu going with you?" Serena asked as she pointed out the yellow mouse pokemon on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think he'd love how extreme riding on Rhyhorn's back is."

"Ohh I see."

"…and that way, no random ember attack would hit me because I have Pikachu with me." Ash teased the blond girl. Serena giggled a bit while Pikachu was left confused about what his trainer was talking about. The Emcee's voice was soon heard by all those people who are in the same venue.

Emcee: Good afternoon to each and every one! For all who came to watch the final event, please take your seats because the race will start soon. Racers ready your positions!

"Well looks like the time has come, watch how we'll win this race guys!" Ash bragged.

"I'll tell you something Ash, if you win you get a prize for me, but it's a secret." Serena said.

"Oh don't worry, that little secret won't remain hidden for long." Ash said with a smirk.

"Ash focus, the race is about to start!" Bonnie pointed to the other racers who were now in their positions.

"Oh…Right!"

Emcee: So ladies and gentlemen, all things are set for the race. To all racers, best of luck for all of you! Racers, On your marks…..Get set…..GO!

All racers with their Rhyhorn's charged forward with great speed, all except Ash whose Rhyhorn trashed around before charging forward. There were a total of 6 racers that competed. The race track will be going around outside town near the forest while the finish line will be back in town. The crown was going wild about which rookie racer will win first price. Somewhere in the crowd, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie can't help but feel uneasy due to the fact that Ash was still in last and is struggling to reach in the other racers. The race was tensing up when suddenly all the screen shuts down. The crowd was left confused most specially Serena, Clemont and Bonnie who became more worried about Ash.

Emcee: I'm terribly sorry but we may be having some technical difficulties. It seems that there are some disturbances in our cameras. We'll try our best to get this problem fix as soon as possible but in the meantime, please remain in your seats.

"I don't feel good about this. We should go and check on Ash." Serena suggested.

"Right!" Clemont and Bonnie answered in unison. At the moment, Ash was still trailing their way towards the course and realized that there were no more racers. He still continued their route but suddenly a net came from nowhere and tangled into his body knocking him hard on the ground while Rhyhorn and his Pikachu was caught in a cage.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ash exclaimed in an angered tone.

"Well well look like faith just doesn't want you to be apart from us." A man with a lavender hair with a letter R shirt revealed his self towards the tangled trainer.

"So it's the twerp, now you here, you might as well keep quiet my dear." A female with a long red hair also entered the scene with an evil smile on her face.

"Wow didn't expect to see you here twerp!" A talking Meowth jumped in front of Ash.

"Team Rocket! Why do you have to always follow me?!" Ash exclaimed as he grit his teeth.

"For your information it's not you we came here for." Jessie replied.

"Our mission here is far more precious than that Pikachu of yours." James added.

"Yeah, we came here because we thought that one of the racers here can use Mega- evo…" Meowth started but he was later smacked by Jessie and was unable to complete his words.

"Shut up Meowth! Our mission here is top secret!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah right sorry about that." Meowth said as it held the part of his head that that was smacked by Jessie.

"Well anyway, we might as well take Pikachu and the Rhyhorn since the trainer we're looking for is not here." James suggested. All of the rental Rhyhorns were all gathered and connected by the cages. One of the cages holds Ash's Pikachu. Ash was left helpless as he watched the pokemons taken away by Team Rocket. He continued to shout Pikachu's name repeatedly until a random mud shot attack hit Meowth's face.

"Good job Bunnelby!" a voice was heard but Ash couldn't find where the voice was coming.

"Huh could it be?" Ash wondered.

"I made it just in time!" Clemont revealed his self while wiping a few sweat in his fore-head.

"ASH! ASH! Are you alright?" Serena shouted as she ran with Bonnie towards Ash.

"Yeah I think I'm fine." Ash replied.

"I was so worried." Serena said as she untied the net that Ash was caught into.

"You bad guys must surrender now! Officer Jenny is on his way now!" Bonnie shouted towards Team Rocket.

"What are we going to do now Jessie?" James inquired.

"I guess we should retreat for now, remember our mission is far more important than these pokemons." Jessie replied.

"I agree with yah, now's not the good time to greedy yah know!" Meowth added.

"Okay then, better get out of our way twerp!" James said as he opened a jetpack and so did Jessie and Meowth. Team Rocket fled leaving Ash and the others in safety. Not a moment past when Officer Jenny arrived and asked the group about what happened. The race was now canceled and the other racers were sent to the town's hospital for curing of some minor wounds. Ash and his friends were sent to the pokemon center where they decided to rest after today's event. Ash was sitting alone in the pokemon center's lobby with his loyal Pikachu. He was still thinking about what was Team Rocket up to now.

"Ashyy!" Serena greeted that made Ash snap out if his thoughts.

"Oh hey Serena, where's Clemont and Bonnie?"

"I'm not sure, but I remembered Clemont saying that they would stack up our inventories."

"Oh I see…So Serena what's up? Do you need something?" Ash asked.

"Well even if you didn't won the race I still want to give you this." Serena said as she revealed a pink pouch and handed it over to Ash.

"Wow cookies!" Ash exclaimed as he opened the pouch.

"I baked them especially for you as way of saying thanks and congratulations." Serena explained with a slight blush.

"This is so good! Want some Pikachu?" Ash said as he continued to devour the cookies and didn't seem to notice Serena's red face.

"Hmm…I really hoped that you liked it…I hope that you really like…me.." Serena whispered.

"What was that?" Ash wondered.

"N-Nothing! A-Anyway, someone wants to talk to you Ash." Serena said trying to avert Ash's attention to her words earlier.

"Who?" Ash wondered.

**To Be Continued…..**


	10. Chapter 10: Deams and Goals

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 10: Dreams and Goals**

"We are terribly sorry for the failure of our mission boss." A male with lavender hair said as he talked in front of the screen together with a meowth and a female with long red hair.

"Rest assured that we will track the target down, you got our word boss." The female with long red hair added.

"…" the man in the screen can only stare at the two completely disappointed about what they were reporting him. He just let out a big sigh about the failure of his agents.

"Please boss, give us another chance…" the talking meowth pleaded.

"Forget that for now, I have a new mission for you… try not to fail this or else you'll face the consequences." The man in the screen said.

"Yes boss!" the three answered in unison.

"Who? Ash asked the blond haired trainer.

"Just come with me will you?" Serena answered as she dragged Ash with her towards one of the sets of video phones of the pokemon center they were currently resting in. Serena dialed a few digits and a woman picked up the other line right after.

"Hello who is this? Huh? Serena! Wow I'm glad you called." the woman from the other lined exclaimed.

"Hey there mom!" Serena greeted.

"So the woman is Serena's mom huh?" Ash thought to himself.

"Mom I want you to meet my partner Fennekin and the pokemon a recently caught Scatterbug!"

"Fenne!"

Scaaat!"

"Wow those two are such cuties…Oh Serena is that?" the woman said as she recognized Ash's presence.

"Mom this is Ash…err the one I was talking about remember?" Serena answered.

"Hello ma'am…" Ash greeted.

"It's great to meet you Ash. Wow I finally got a chance to talk to my daughter's crush!" Serena's mother said.

"Huh?" Ash wondered.

"M-MOM! Sorry Ashy, please don't mind what she just said." Serena nervously explained.

"Ashy huh? I thought "Ash" was his name? You like calling sweet names with your boyfriend huh Serena?" her mother continued to tease her daughter. By this time, Serena's face turn to red, which was completely noticeable by Ash.

"I give up…" Serena sighed completely embarrassed right in front of her crush.

"This is very awkward…" Ash sighed.

"By the way Ash I want to have a word with you…"

"What can I do for you ma'am?" Ash asked.

"First don't call me ma'am okay? You can just call me Grace."

"Okay…Grace."

"Right, now as I was saying, Delia contacted me that you were headed her in the Kalos region and if possible I could meet up with you, but as it turns out, my daughter was the one who found you." Grace said.

"You know my mother?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she's an old friend. We still keep in touch since that summer camp that you and Serena attended in." Grace explained.

"Whaat? Mom why didn't you tell me about that? Serena asked.

"Well you never asked." Grace answered.

"That's my mom…" Serena said sarcastically.

"You should call her Ash, I know that she wants to hear a lot from you. A lot has happen to you right? You might want to inform her about that little incident back in Lumiose city?" Grace said.

"Oh uhhmm right…" Ash said as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"So Serena how's you days out?" Grace asked her daughter.

"Well uhhmm I…" Serena started but soon was cut off by Ash.

"Serena taught me to Rhyhorn race! Men it was so fun!" Ash exclaimed leaving Serena with a surprised expression.

"Oh she did huh?" Grace asked.

"Ash don't say something like that!" Serena said.

"Hey it's the truth. Serena even showed me the proper way to ride a Rhy-" Ash said but was pushed by Serena cutting his sentence.

"MOOM! I'm going with Ash and his friends on a journey! Isn't that great?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Have fun on you journey Serena." Grace answered.

"Huh? Mom?" Serena was then surprised about her mother's approval to her decision.

"I mean in Serena. It will be a good experience for you and I know you'll discover you goal, what you really want to achieve. I know that Rhyhorn racing suits you interest so that's why I'm letting you follow your true calling." Grace explained with a warm smile.

"T-Thank you mom!" Serena said.

"You can count on me to take care of Serena for you Grace!" Ash reassured Grace.

"Thanks Ash. That's a sweet thing to do for my daughter. Anyway, Serena you mentioned that you're traveling with Ash and his friends, where are the others?" Grace asked.

"They are quite busy at the moment. But I promise the next time I call you I'll introduce them to you." Serena explained.

"I understand. Well I better go now." Grace replied.

"Okay mom, goodbye…" Serena said as she greeted her mother farewell.

"Goodbye Grace." Ash also greeted Serena's mother goodbye.

"Have a safe trip you two…" Grace said as she hanged the video phone up.

"It was nice meeting your mom again Serena, I mean, last time a saw he was way back on our summer camp." Ash said.

"Right…Uhmm Ash? Whatever my mom told you earlier? Please don't mind it." Serena said nervously.

"What are you talking about Serena?" Ash wondered.

"Uhh nothing, forget about it." Serena sighed.

"Anyway, I think I'll head to Clemont and Bonnie to see what Clemont's up to this time."

"Okay I'll follow you later." Serena said as she Ash towards the opposite direction. Serena took her seat on the lobby's couch and soon, a lot of thoughts came up to her mind.

"Ash is soo dense hmm."

"My mother finally agreed with my own decision."

"She wants me to find my calling."

"What is my calling?"

"What is my goal?"

"Does Ash have a goal of his own?"

Those were the thoughts that filled Serena's mind. Come to think of it, she never really had a goal since she left Vaniville town. Her main objective was to meet up with her childhood friend, but now that she achieved it, what will she do next? She knew that she wants to travel with Ash but does she have any other goals she wants to achieve? Serena continued to think and didn't realized that she was about to doze off.

"Brother aren't you tired of all those fail inventions?!" Bonnie screamed as she coughed and was cleaning the dirt all over her body from Clemont's machine with exploded earlier. Clemont in the meantime was knocked on the floor and was coughing because of all the smokes.

"I am but believe me I'm trying my best not to blow up things!" Clemont defended himself.

"Hey Clemont! Bonnie! Are you guys alright?" Ash asked as he reached the two siblings and noticed the situation they were in.

"I'll be alright if became cleaner." Bonnie replied.

"Hey Clemont can you stand up?" Ash asked the blond inventor.

"Well I think I can, but I also wish my machine can at least stand as well." Clemont replied as he gazed to his broken machine.

"What were you inventing this time?" Ash asked.

"I was trying to create a machine to-" Clemont started but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"Brother I'm Hungry!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well let's just head inside and get something to eat, is that alright with you Clemont?" Ash suggested.

"Well it's not like I have any other options right now." Clemont sighed. The trio then headed towards the facility to get ready for dinner. When they've arrived at the pokemon center's lobby, they immediately spotted Serena fast asleep on the couch. Bonnie was about to approach her but her brother quickly stopped her.

"I think you should leave this to Ash…" Clemont whispered to his younger sibling.

"Right." Bonnie sighed.

"Hey Ash I think we'll head straight to the cafeteria and order our dinner. We'll wait for you there as soon as you wake Serena up." Clemont suggested.

"Uh okay…" Ash replied unsurely. The siblings then left Ash and the sleeping Serena alone.

"Serena? Wake up…" Ash said as he nudged Serena but the blond still remained asleep even after several nudges.

"C'mon Serena I'm said as he repeated to nudge Serena on her shoulders, but was quickly stopped as soon as he heard Serena talking.

"Ashy…Don't go…" Serena sleep talked. Ash was a bit surprised and was wondering what may cause Serena to speak those words on her nap.

"Hmm strange. Maybe she's dreaming? Well I know it's rude but I can't help but listen more closely if ever she talks again." Ash said in no one in particular and leaned his face closer towards Serena's to observe if ever the honey-blond will speak again.

"Pikaa?" Pikachu wondered about what his trainer maybe up too. To him, it was strange for Ash to approach Serena like this, this close, as if Ash was going to kiss her.

"Keep quiet Pikachu, I'm trying to listen…" Ash said to Pikachu. Unfortunately, his words were a bit too loud for Serena to hear. Serena started to open her eyes slowly. When her eyes were fully opened, she saw none other than Ash's face straight to hers. Due to being just awakened, she didn't react immediately but after several seconds she realized her situation and blushed furiously and started to scream in surprise.

"AHHHHH! ASH! Don't startle me like that!" Serena screamed.

"I-I'm sorry Serena! But I just want you to wake up!" Ash explained and started to chuckle right after.

"What's so funny huh?" Serena asked timidly.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised to see that a sweet girl like you is a heavy sleeper." Ash teased.

"Whatever Ashy. Where's Clemont and Bonnie?" Serena asked trying to change the subject.

"There at the cafeteria waiting for us. I think we should go too, c'mon I'm starving." Ash said.

"Fine." Serena replied. Little do they know that they were being watched.

"I told you brother! Something's really up with those two." Bonnie whispered.

"I know, I know. But you should respect their privacy Bonnie. Sneaking behind them is rude you know." Clemont replied.

"Then why are you doing it then? Does that mean you rude?" Bonnie asked with a cheeky smile.

"Uhh Yes? I mean no…well I don't know!" Clemont replied.

"I'm going to be honest to you guys…but I think this It's not a good idea that we accepted this mission!" James exclaimed towards Jessie and Meowth.

"I know it's very risky but we have to do everything for the boss." Jessie replied.

"You guys are only looking at the negatives! Imagine the glory we would bring if ever we accomplish this mission! Think of all the food you can eat, all the money, all the recognition, and the boss' favor!" Meowth said.

"Then we should take this mission more seriously! No more messing around, no more failing, no more blasting off!" James exclaimed as he clenched his fist.

"That's right! We won't be that same Team Rocket that always fails! Do you think what could have gone wrong all this time that we always fail and end up blasting off?" Jessie said.

"You're attitude?" Meowth asked.

"No you brat! We always fail all this time because we always try to steal that twerp's Pikachu! Since we've cross paths way back in Viridian city we lived a very miserable criminal life! I say we stop trying to steal that Pikachu and instead, just capture other pokemons that would make a good addition to Team Rocket's." Jessie suggested.

"I don't know how you thought of that but you have a really good point!" James agreed.

"Well as long as we don't blast off again then it's fine with me." Meowth informed.

"Then it's settled! From here on, we don't aim for Pikachu! We aim for much more powerful and rare pokemons!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Alright!" both James and Meowth said in unison.

Ash and his friends has already finished dinner and are about to call it a day. They all shared one room with four beds. Bonnie and Dedenne have already managed to sleep while Clemont still up thinking of new inventions while Ash suggesting new ideas for Clemont to work on. Serena in the meantime was again lost in her thoughts about what her goal maybe. Ash and Clemont noticed Serena's deep thinking and approached her to ask if anything's bugging her mind.

"Serena is everything okay?" Ash asked in concern.

"Is something up?" Clemont also asked.

"H-Huh? N-No it's nothing…" Serena lied.

"Are you sure? You seem to be lost in your thoughts since that phone call a while ago." Ash said.

"If anything's wrong you can tell us right away Serena." Clemont added.

"No it's nothing…"

"Are you sure?" Clemont asked.

"Of course." Serena replied.

"Well if you say so…" Ash sighed.

"Uhm Ash? I was just wondering… What is your goal?" Serena asked.

"My goal? Well I want to be a Pokemon master!" Ash confidently replied.

"Wow…that is a big goal. Do you think you can achieve it?" Serena asked again.

"Well I know it won't be that easy but with Pikachu with me, I know I'll achieve it. As long Pikachu's with me there is no way I'm giving up that easily." Ash replied.

"Wow…you never fail to make me admire you more and more Ash…" Serena whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Ash asked.

"N-Nothing! How about you Clemont? Huh Clemont?" Serena asked but as she put her vision towards Clemont, she discovered that Clemont has already slept on the floor.

"Well he did have a busy day." Ash chuckled.

"You better rest up too Ashy." Serena suggested.

"I will, you too Serena. And oh Serena one more thing, if ever you have got a problem please feel free to share it with me. Problems are always more hard if you deal with it alone, so you can count on me to be here with you. Okay Serena?"

"Ash…that's so sweet." Serena replied as she blushed.

"Goodnight Serena." Ash said as he lifted Clemont and carried him towards the inventor's bed beside Bonnie and headed to his own bed together with his pal Pikachu right after. When Serena noticed that Ash has gotten far enough, she smiled as he continued to gaze at the sleeping raven-haired trainer that she adores so much.

"Goodnight Ash…I love you…" Serena whispered.

**To be continued…..**


End file.
